Nadie habla del club de la pelea
by Katou Yuu
Summary: En la ciudad de Londres la creciente rivalidad entre las academias del Este y Oeste llevara a su inevitable enfrentamiento cuando el líder de la Academia del Oeste decida tomar el Este por la fuerza. Yullen. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:Nuevo fic, Yullen, AU, violencia!**

 **Nadie habla del club de la pelea**

 **by**

 **Katou Yuu**

* * *

La ciudad de Londres debería ser un lugar pacifico, sus estudiantes chicos educados y amables. No deberían tener más preocupación que sus estudios, así debería ser al menos hasta que la academia del Oeste comenzó a extender su influencia como los mas rudos de la zona, las academias a su alrededor se rendían ante ellos, pues ninguna era rival para sus delincuentes estudiantiles.

No estaban conformes con que el Oeste fuera suyo, querían el control completo de la ciudad, el Este era territorio inexplorado aun, algunas academias ponían resistencia y solo susurraban que no podrían enfrentar al "Demonio Blanco" que residía en el Este.

"Patrañas"

Había dicho su líder, barrerían con ese tal "Demonio Blanco" y reclamarían el control de la zona como suyo.

Llegaron a media jornada estudiantil para verificar la zona.

Su presencia no pasó inadvertida. Un puñado de chicos con aspecto descuidado, bates de baseball, parados en la entrada, hizo que varios alumnos se asomaran por las ventanas. Era hora del almuerzo y todos sentían pena por aquel que estuviese en problemas con ellos.

\- Brayan, creo que llegamos temprano - dijo un chico al líder de los "Puños de Hierro", como se hacían llamar.

\- No seas idiota, si llegamos a la hora de salida, ese idiota podría escapar - dijo golpeando al chico en la nuca - además, así podremos ver a las chicas lindas.

\- Es cierto, ese demonio tiene acaparadas a Lenalee Lee y Road Kamelot - dijo otro con una cicatriz en el rostro.

\- Después de derrotarlo, su harem quedará a nuestra merced - Brayan sonaba convencido de su éxito, todos festejaron su determinación.

La escuela del Este estaba catalogada como la cuna de chicas hermosas e inaccesibles.

\- No creo que ellas les hicieran caso aunque fuesen en su escuela - dijo un chico tras ellos.

Todos voltearon a verlo con furia. Tenía el cabello blanco, una cicatriz a lo largo de la parte izquierda de su cara y cargaba una enorme bolsa de la que sacaban dangos que engullía en segundos.

Ambos chicos vieron al albino que era mucho más bajo que ellos, parecía un mocoso frente a ellos, pero su imagen concordaba con la descripción que les había llegado del "Demonio Blanco".

\- Mejor piérdete mocoso - dijo Brayan empujándolo, ese chico solo era un impostor.

Le había empujado algo fuerte provocando que la bara de dangos que trataba de comerse fuera a parar al suelo.

\- Que pasa vas a llorar, mocoso, corre con tu mami - dijo entre risas su acompañante de la cicatriz.

\- Yo la verdad...- el albino había bajado su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba mientras los otros reían - Solo quería ser amable - dijo finalmente levantando mostrando en su rostro una gran sonrisa falsa, digna de un buen psicópata, aquella sonrisa les provoco un escalofrió al par de maleantes.

Antes de que sus cuerpos pudieran reaccionar ante el peligro ya estaban tumbados en el suelo adoloridos, todo fue tan rápido que ni vieron cuando el albino se fue.

Allen se subió a la barda y saltó dentro de la escuela cuidando de no tirar otro dango.

Cada mañana saltaba la barda antes del almuerzo y regresaba con comida de afuera, parecía que la de la escuela no era suficiente.

Caminó por el patio ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Los maestros agradecían el receso y estaban demasiado ocupados ignorando su existencia que pasaban por alto su comportamiento.

-¡Walker! - le llamó un chico rubio con el cabello arreglado en una trenza y dos lunares en la frente.

Allen sonrió de inmediato y hurgó en su bolsa de papel.

\- Volviste a saltar la barda - su mirada y brazos cruzados indicaban lo ansioso que estaba por darle una reprimenda.

\- Como todos los días - Allen miraba su frente y recordaba que al conocerlo estaba convencido de que un lunar era su botón de apagado y el otro de encendido - Por eso te traje algo - dijo extendiendo una rebanada de pastel selva negra en un domo transparente.

\- No vas a sobornarme, soy del consejo estudiantil y... - Link no pudo seguir hablando, Allen había puesto un pedazo del postre en su boca.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Link - dijo alejándose y dejando a un enojado y extasiado Howard Link.

Allen Walker no podría calificarse como un delincuente común, simplemente saltaba la barda en busca de suministros y se peleaba de vez en cuando con algunos bravucones, extrañamente se había ganado un apodo tan intimidante como el del "Demonio Blanco". Sus notas no eran perfectas, las chicas no podían negarse a su atractivo natural y su brillante sonrisa marca Colgate, pero aun así Walker no le parecía tan intimidante como los rumores decían, increíblemente los índices delictivos de su zona habían descendido por la presencia de Walker, las academias a su al redor parecían guardar cierto respeto, era algo absurdo, pero Walker no era consciente de su influencia en ese momento.

Los bravucones heridos, pertenecían a una de las academias cercana a la gran academia del Oeste, algo le decía que esto no era más que el principio, algo estaba a punto de comenzar, una guerra.

Vio a Walker alejarse y simplemente negó con su cabeza, era simplemente un pensamiento absurdo.

La noticia del fracaso de la banda de Brayan corrieron por toda la ciudad. Al día siguiente, los enemigos de esa banda, liderados por un tal Yohan, llegaron a enfrentar a Allen. Con la misma velocidad fueron derrotados y un par de videos fueron colocados en Youtube.

Después de aquellos, cada semana ocurría un nuevo encuentro con un Milton, un Brandon, un Yonaiker... Toda la escuela esperaba en las ventanas para no perdérselo.

Allen derrotó a cada comisión sin siquiera preguntar sus nombres o lugar de procedencia. Link veía a lo lejos como el absurdo pensamiento se había convertido en una realidad.

-Allen, ¿estás bien? - dijo Lenalee tomándolo del hombro, llevaba media hora sentado en la misma posición.

-¿Te hirieron? - dijo Road agachándose para verlo.

\- No... - Allen tenía en las manos una pavlova aplastada.

\- Era un buen postre - suspiro - Esos tipo no dejan de llegar. Simplemente deberían rendirse - dijo Allen.

Lenalee simplemente sonrió y le mostro un par de galletas caseras.

\- Pensé que te gustarían - Allen puso sus ojos llorosos aceptando las galletas.

El fracaso constante en la conquista del Este comenzó a hacer ruido en la cabeza del líder del Oeste.

Si quería algo bien hecho debía hacerlo el mismo, no podía confiar esos inútiles débiles.

Kanda Yuu seguía escuchando historias de los ataques inesperados del "demonio blanco".

Almorzaba en la azotea de su escuela mientras trazaba un plan.

-Debemos atraparlo antes, de camino a la escuela - dijo después de analizar el patrón

-Cuantos hombres necesitarás- dijo Marie pensando en los desertores que habían mermado su número después de los encuentros.

\- Sólo nosotros - señaló a Alma, Daisya y Marie - pero yo me enfrentaré solo.

\- Viste lo que le hizo al último grupo, no va a funcionar.

\- Claro que sí - la campana sonó marcando el fin de la reunión, todos se fueron a holgazanear a otros lados.

\- ¿Para qué quieres conquistar el Este? - dijo Alma tirándose a su lado

\- Solo quiero ver si he encontrado un rival digno de mi fuerza - dijo Kanda con una sonrisa maliciosa y Alma supo que Kanda realmente estaba ansioso de enfrentarlo, después de todo no había nadie que permaneciera en pie después de que Kanda sacaba a Mugen de su funda.

\- Pues parece que ese "Demonio Blanco" es muy rudo. Cabello blanco, sonrisa malévola, una cicatriz en el rostro y según que mide dos metros.

\- Eso lo veremos, pronto acabaran las clases, en marcha - dijo Kanda levantándose y tomando a Mugen.

Había dejado en el piso a un montón de gigantes ingleses. Todo aquel que lo subestimara por su aspecto se enfrentaría a una paliza.

Kanda no estaba conforme con su apariencia, nadie se creía que un chico atractivo y cabello largo fuese el líder de la banda más temida, pero no iba a hacerse un mohicano para mostrar rudeza, Mugen, su bokken, los callaba de inmediato.

-Hay videos de las peleas - dijo Alma pasando el dedo por su celular

\- No voy a verlos - sentía la emoción de la espera y no deseaba anticipar ningún movimiento de su oponente.

\- Como quieras... Pero en verdad te sorprendería - Alma se levantó.

\- Entonces prefiero verlo con mis propios ojos frente a frente.

Alma sabía que no podría convencerlo de mas nada, cuando Kanda tenía un objetivo en mente le era muy difícil hacer que desistiera, el tomo su espada para acompañarle en señal de apoyo, brincaron la barda de su academia, nadie ya se atrevía a decirles algo simplemente entraban y salían a gusto y sobre las clases podrían obtener apuntes de las chicas que babeaban por Kanda y su fama de chico malo.

Se subió en su motocicleta y Alma ocupo el asiento de pasajero.

-Quedan 15 minutos- dijo Alma viendo rápidamente su celular.

\- Llegaremos en 5 - Kanda encendió la motocicleta y a toda velocidad cruzaron la ciudad.

Kanda se estacionó en la esquina dejando su motocicleta al otro lado de la calle. La escuela parecía desolada y la mañana se sentía fría.

Kanda y Alma caminaron siguiendo la barda.

\- ¿No deberíamos estar en la entrada?

\- dicen que escapa de clases, nadie lo haría por la puerta principal, además, debe estar alerta, esos idiotas no lo han dejado un solo día.

Kanda era una piedra en los estudios, le daban mucha pereza y odiaba que no le explicaran por qué debía aprender toda esa mierda. Pero al planear estrategias y acorralar a sus víctimas sacaba sus mejores cualidades.

Cuando llegaron tras los edificios, en una parte donde la barda parecía más baja. Escucharon a un chico pujando. Pronto aparecieron sus manos tratando de sostenerse de la barda y su cara roja por el esfuerzo.

Kanda y Alma lo vieron divertidos. Parecía tener muchos problemas.

Cuando estuvo sobre la barda, respiró profundo y los miró por un momento, Kanda ya había perdido el interés y miraba alrededor analizando posibles rutas de escape.

Alma miró al chico, tenía el cabello blanco pero era bajito, su cabeza estaba casi cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera. Pero dudó de todo cuando lo saludó con la mano y siguió tratando de bajar de la barda.

-Kanda, creo que es él.

\- ¿Esa sabandija?- Kanda no quería creer que ese enano debilucho era por quien había cruzado la ciudad entera - ¡Oye tu!- lo llamo.

El chico que estaba muy concentrado en seguir con lo suyo los ignoraba y hablaba de que postre comprar cuando llegara a la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina.

\- ¿Si?- los miro un tanto confundido entonces Kanda noto que tenía una cicatriz en su rostro. Esto tenía que ser una broma, quizás era parte de su pandilla.

\- ¿Donde está el demonio blanco?

-No lo sé - dijo algo confundido.

\- Quizás nos equivocamos - dijo Alma aunque el chico extrañamente concordaba con parte de la descripción.

\- Lo siento, quisiera ayudarlos pero hay una tarta que quiero comprar- dijo alejándose disimuladamente.

* * *

 **Notas finales: nueva historia, espero que le haya gustado, promete mas violencia y drama en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:Nuevo fic, Yullen, AU, violencia!**

 **Nadie habla del club de la pelea**

 **by**

 **Katou Yuu**

* * *

Alma y Kanda se miraron confundidos.

\- No, tu eres el demonio blanco - dijo Alma mientras buscaba en su celular.

Kanda lo vio y comparó. Se veía mucho más alto en el vídeo, claro, era una eterna movedora de la cámara.

\- No soy - dijo Allen apresurando el paso.

\- Si eres - Dijo Alma poniéndose en el paso

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo para luego? Hoy rebajan las rebanadas de pastel.

-No, hoy no escapas de mí- dijo Kanda al ver que el chico comenzaba a andar y no lo iba dejar huir como si nada.

Allen simplemente apresuro el paso, Alma trataba de retener a Kanda que quería brincarle encima al enano en ese instante. Terminaron llegando a la tienda de conveniencia.

\- Realmente estamos aquí - dijo Alma sorprendido de estar vigilando al chico que se supone había abatido a todos los delincuentes de su área, y que ahora se debatía entre una marquesa marmoleada o un cheesecake.

\- Este mocoso debe ser una farsa- dijo Kanda con poca paciencia.

Allen pagó, realmente no se creía que aquellos dos le siguieran pacientemente. Aunque el chico de la cola de caballo parecía acuchillarlo con la mirada. Allen comenzó a apresurar el paso y perderlos.

\- No te vas a escapar de nosotros mocoso - dijo Kanda tomándolo inesperadamente de la camisa impidiéndole seguir - No me creo para nada que tú seas ese Demonio Blanco.

\- No lo creas si no quieres, ¿me puedo ir?

Allen volteó hacia arriba dejando caer su capucha dejando ver sus enormes ojos grises y cara de niño.

Kanda comenzó a reír. En verdad no podía ser. Sin embargo, ese chico era totalmente su tipo.

Se puso nervioso de inmediato y Alma lo notó. La mano que sostenía a Allen se apretó.

\- Me ahogas - dijo empujando.

Kanda se resistió provocando que la bolsa de la tienda se rompiera y los postres rodaran.

\- No, ¡mis postres!- Allen trato de zafarse de su agarre.

\- Te dejare ir si me respondes ¿dónde está el demonio blanco?

Allen tomo una gran bocanada de aire .ya fastidiado por sus insistencia - ¿Eres tonto?- Kanda apretó su agarre- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para. Charlar contigo, te di oportunidad para irte de aquí.

\- ¿Qué demonios te crees...?- Kanda no término de formular su pregunta cuando se encontró de cara al cielo mientras el albino escapaba.

Se incorporó y limpió la sangre de su labio. Mientras lo veía alejarse.

Alma rió a carcajadas. Kanda se levantó y aplastó los postes haciendo que la crema saltara.

\- MALDITO MOYASHI!

-Límpiate eso - dijo Alma ofreciéndole unos pañuelos desechables - antes de que lleguen Daisya y Marie.

Kanda lo ignoró y se limpió con la manga.

\- Ese Moyashi es hombre muerto - dijo Kanda arrojando el pañuelo a un lado, comenzó a avanzar hacia la academia, sabía que el Moyashi no podría saltarla tan rápido y allí lo vio intentándolo saltarla con aquellos postres que lo ralentizaban, corrió hacia el sin avisar de su presencia y lo tomo de la camisa empujándolo hacia abajo.

\- ¿No creas que ahora vas a escapar?

Allen se sobo el trasero algo adolorido sus postres parecían haberse arruinado, los miro con ojitos llorosos y Kanda no se creía que el mocoso lloraría por un par de postres.

\- los arruinaste... ¿Qué más quieres de mí? - dijo arrugando la cara.

\- ¡Pelea! - gritó Kanda pateando otra rebanada

\- ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?! Ahora les debo dinero a las chicas, no puedo llevarles esto - dijo mirando la crema en el pavimento.

-No me importa si tu novia quería pastelitos, te estoy retando.

\- ¡Yo no tengo novia! Ninguna de ellas es mi novia! Ninguna va a salir contigo aunque me venzas!

\- ¿Crees que soy tan idiota?! Eso no me importa! - Kanda aplastó los postres y de inmediato dio un puño avanzando hacia él.

Lo esquivó y lanzó el suyo pero Allen lo detuvo con la mano.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eso aún se podía comer!

\- Como si importara.

\- Eres igual que todos los idiotas que vienen aquí a retarme - dijo Allen enfadado. Bien parece que estaba logrando encender al Moyashi.

\- Aquellos eran simples idiotas que no saben hacer su trabajo, yo he tenido que venir personalmente para darte una lección.

\- Vaya, así que entonces tu eres su líder- dijo Allen algo burlón. Realmente no se creía que esto estuviera pasando - Terminemos con esto rápido - dijo ya cansado de todos los retos que había recibido a lo largo de la semana.

Sin avisar, se lanzó contra Kanda tratando de asestarle un golpe o patada, pero el otro las esquivó todas e incluso lo tomó por el pie.

Logró soltarse con una vuelta y desviar los ataques que le mandaba.

Allen estaba impresionado. Aquellos tontos sólo habían resistido un par de golpes antes besar el pavimento.

Kanda sacó a mugen, su espada de madera, y la blandió. Allen detuvo su caída con una palmada y la retuvo entre sus manos sin dejarle ir.

La campana sonó y Allen bufó. Empujó a Kanda de una patada y saltó tratando de golpear su cabeza.

Falló y Kanda pudo darle un golpe en la costillas durante el aterrizaje.

\- Es injusto si tienes un arma - dijo deteniendo su costado para lanzar otra patada.

\- No sabía que había reglas para pagarte el culo - Kanda se hizo hacia atrás sin advertir que Allen barrería su pierna haciéndolo caer.

-Como quieras - dijo triunfante.

Allen pensó no tener ninguna contemplación con él, pudo detener un golpe de aquella espada y asestarle un golpe en el rostro al otro.

\- Ouch- Alma no se creía lo que veía, a Kanda parecía costarle asestarle un golpe y ya tenía la nariz sangrando, realmente aquel chico era bueno - Yuu! - lo que le quedaba era animarlo después de todo Kanda no quería que nadie más interviniera heriría su orgullo, vio a Kanda finalmente conectar un golpe rompiéndole el labio en el proceso.

No supo en que instante aquella pelea había subido de nivel y ahora ambos rodaban por el suelo simplemente lanzando puños sin importar si conectaban o no, esto estaba saliéndose algo de control.

Kanda le asesto un buen golpe al albino dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

\- Ya no puedes mas - dijo burlón limpiándose algo de sangre de su nariz y apuntándole con su espada.

Allen sonrió y de un momento a otro uso sus piernas para ir al cuello de Kanda en una llave fuera de lo común, Kanda tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo era él quien estaba mordiendo el polvo.

\- es la segunda vez que te hago caer - dijo sentado sobre su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

Kanda le hizo cerrar la boca con el antebrazo logrando que se mordiera la lengua y se apartara con la mano cubriéndose y maldiciendo.

Mientras Kanda se levantaba, Allen le gritó algunas cosas que apenas se entendían y saltó la barda a tropezones.

\- Fue empate - dijo Alma evaluando los daños.

\- Nada de empate. Lo voy a moler.

\- A golpes no se llega a su corazón.

\- Se lo voy a sacar del pecho y me lo comeré.

\- Kanda, pero ¿qué te ha pasado? - Marie había llegado algo tarde para ver el espectáculo según Alma.

\- Nunca pensé que vería este día, que alguien te diera una paliza - dijo Daisya.

-¡Tsk!

\- Ha sido un empate, el demonio blanco ha dado una buena pelea.

\- ¿Empate? - Daisya rio - Ya quisiera enfrentarle entonces.

\- Ese mocoso solo yo lo moleré a golpes - tomo su querida Mugen que estaba en el suelo.

Allen fue directo al baño. Era el peor día de todos: no había postre y había encontrado a un tipo que seguro no le dejaría en paz. Volvió a clase después de lavarse la cara.

\- ¡Allen! ¿Estás bien? - todas las chicas lo rodearon, tuvo que decirles lo que había pasado con sus pasteles.

\- Si pero... - Lenalee creía que eso no era importante

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

No dijo nada, se disculpó y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que no les debía dinero.

Kanda se fue a casa. Estaba consternado y feliz. Había encontrado un rival digno y no descansaría hasta derrotarlo.

Allen al llegar a casa no pudo escapar de la mirada crítica de su maestro quien debería estar de cabeza en su botella de alcohol, pero simplemente estaba fumando dejando la sala con un desagradable aroma, sospechaba que el mismo ya debía ser un fumador pasivo.

\- Parece que te dieron una buena paliza mocoso.

\- Maestro cuantas veces le he dicho que abra las ventanas si va. fumar - dijo Allen ignorando su comentario y abriendo las ventanas bruscamente.

Marian sólo chasqueó la lengua.

\- me molesta la luz - dijo volteando - por cierto, debes prepararte, hoy habrá casa llena en el club. Quiero que limpies a todos.

Allen ahora bufó con fastidio. Apostar era como su trabajo de medio tiempo. El club era de su maestro, pero él se aseguraba de que los clientes se llevaran sólo las ganancias suficientes para querer regresar.

\- Espero que no dejen esto hecho un chiquero como la ultima vez - Allen fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

Se preparo un sándwich, más bien mucho sándwiches, necesitaba energía extra para esta noche. Termino de comer y fue al baño viendo que aun tenia rastros de sangre seca cerca de su boca, los moretones no lucían nada bien.

De todas maneras no importaba, daría una impresión miserable para los clientes y se confiarían si los enfrentaba.

Comenzó a preparar el local, debajo del departamento. Las bebidas y las mesas. Se suponía que era sólo un pub para la gente de la zona, pero el negocio de Marian Cross rápidamente tenía que rayar la ilegalidad.

Primero apuestas deportivas, hoy póker.

Allen alzo la mirada al ver como llegaban las primeras víctimas/clientes y se sentaban en la primera mesa a su alcance pidiendo una bebida, aparte de que era mesero era el bartender del lugar, realmente Marian era muy tacaño como para contratar a alguien más o el personal de limpieza, pero mientras menos gente hubiera involucrada en su negocio le resultaba mejor a la hora de manejar a las autoridades.

El sitio no tardo en llenarse, tal parecía que muchos se sentían con suerte.

\- Mocoso! Aquí hay alguien que te reta - grito Cross desde una mesa al fondo señalando a un tipo que estaba con él, el hombre parecía tener un gran botín.

\- Este es nuevo - le dijo susurrándole al oído y asintió sabiendo que hacer, puso su mejor sonrisa y tomo asiento barajando el mazo de cartas.

Sólo cuando estaba en la mesa, Marian atendía las mesas. No tenía hora de descanso, se suponía que debía bastarle con el tiempo sentado jugando.

Limpió al sujeto hasta que empeñó su reloj y las llaves del auto. Luego lo dejó ganar las llaves y un poco de dinero, así se aseguraban que regresara.

Por si fuera poco, también debía hacer de sacaborrachos. Cuando alguien violento perdía, no le quedaba más opción que usar la fuerza. Así había obtenido sus habilidades de lucha.

En medio del caos, un grupo de chicos con chamarras de cuero llegó al lugar.

Cross se acercó diciendo que ese lugar no era para ellos.

\- sólo venimos a beber algo - dijo uno de ellos.

Allen reconoció la voz mientras arrastraba a un sujeto vencido hacia la salida.

Cross le pregunto su al menos tenían dinero, ellos le mostraron un buen fajo de billetes y con esos los dejo entrar.

\- ¡Mocoso atiende a estos! - le grito Cross y Allen rodo la mirada.

Pudo reconocer de inmediato la cola de caballo, ese tipo le había seguido, y venia con "refuerzos" al parecer.

Allen se acerco colocando una sonrisa falsa.

\- Que desean tomar, ¿leche o jugo? - preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Todos rieron, incluido el tipo de cabello largo.

-Cerveza oscura para todos - dijo y tomaron una mesa.

Allen asintió y llenó tarros con cerveza de barril.

Desde lejos, el tipo ese no le quitaba el ojo de encima y comenzaba a desesperarse por su insistencia.

\- ¿Van a apostar? - dijo Cross acercándose a su mesa.

\- No - dijo Kanda bebiendo despreocupado

Cross parecía molesto, no entendía lo que ocurría. Pero no sólo él, los otros chicos tampoco lo entendían.

Alma le habló a Kanda en el oído.

\- ya sé que querías verlo, pero las cosas se van a poner raras si no haces algo.

Si el Moyashi hubiera trabajado en una cafetería o cualquier otro lugar, las cosas serían más fáciles, pero era el demonio blanco.

\- tu, ven a jugar - dijo señalando a Allen.

Allen suspiró. Cross lo empujó con la mirada.

\- ¿Póker está bien? - dijo sacando sus cartas del mandil y comenzando a barajarlas.

el juego de cartas.

Allen comenzó a repartir las cartas, Kanda puso su apuesta a un lado, no era un botín tan jugoso para la casa pero disfrutaría desplumando a ese idiota, a veces algunas personas no entendían con un fracaso.

Kanda dio un buen trago a su cerveza y miro su mano, Alma se había asomado de manera indiscreta a mirar, el no era muy bueno n el juego por eso no apostaba pero noto que Kanda tenía una buena mano.

Pero no importaban los intentos, Kanda terminaba perdiendo cada vez que Allen sacaba una mejor mano que la suya.

Alma estaba alarmado, Kanda estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

Mientras Allen barajaba las cartas con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, Kanda le tomó d la muñeca, se acercó a él por encima de la mesa y le susurró al oído.

\- estás haciendo trampa - metió los dedos bajo el puño de la manga y sacó un par de cartas.

Allen se tensó, no iba a devolver nada, era momento de usar sus mejores técnicas de persuasión.

\- te reto. Si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere, aceptarás.

\- Ya te vencí - dijo pensando en ofrecerle alguna bebida o un juego limpio donde la ganancia fuese atractiva para que desistiera.

\- Entonces no tienes qué temer - dijo sonriendo sin dejar su expresión confiada.

\- No - sólo quería vivir en paz.

\- HICISTE TRAMPA! - gritó Alma -PUEDO VER LAS CARTAS EN TU MANGA!

Daisya y Marie reaccionaron pero Kanda hizo un gesto para que se quedaran quietos, ese mocoso no era trigo limpio para nada.

\- Yo me encargare de el - dijo dejando en claro sus intenciones - Apostare mi motocicleta- Alma tembló nervioso y Allen afilo su mirada, era un buen botín.

-Acepto, te daré un juego limpio entonces - dijo Allen dejando fuera de juego las cartas trampa que tenía en su manga.

Alrededor todos cuchicheaban sobre la acusación. Cross se burló diciendo que todos reclamaban lo mismo cuando perdían.

\- pero si gano, estarás en el día, hora y lugar que yo elija. Tu y yo, sin compañía.

\- de acuerdo, supongo que no quieres que tus esbirros te vean morder el polvo.

Se sonrieron y sus miradas se encendieron dando inicio al juego.

Nadie perdía detalle de los movimientos. Cada mano Allen mantenía esa cara de inocencia y Kanda se mantenía inexpresivo.

Al final, en el momento de la verdad. Alma le pasó unas cartas a Kanda. Allen lo notó, pero estaba seguro de su mano.

Aún si perdía, estaba seguro que tener otra pelea con Kanda era mejor que ser perseguido eternamente por haberse quedado con una motocicleta. Y si ganaba, bueno, la vendería.

Cross le hizo una señal. "Pierde", decía. Sabía que de esa manera los demás clientes estarían confiados.

Allen mostró su mano y Kanda la suya. Los chicos festejaron, el jefe había ganado.

-Parece que no eres tan bueno jugando limpio.

Allen recogió las cartas fastidiado, Kanda ahora le sonreía con malicia con ese estúpido aire de superioridad, ya le hubiera querido borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Muy bien mocosos largo de aquí - dijo Cross cerrando el lugar.

Kanda extendió su mano a Allen y este lo miro confundido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu numero de teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo casi asustado.

\- Solo así te avisare del encuentro- Allen rodo los ojos fastidiado se lo escribió en un trozo de servilleta, ya le hubiera querido dar mal el numero.

Pero no quería que volviera ahí. El ambiente era demasiado delicado para seguir jugando en el bar.

Kanda se fue de ahí con un grupo animado. Alma ya comenzaba a planear los lugares donde ningún policía entraría y podrían luchar a gusto.

\- El edificio frente al parque está vacío, podríamos preparar una emboscada.

\- No, iré solo.

Kanda había doblado cuidadosamente la servilleta y no dejaba de jugar con ella dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra.

\- Pero tenemos que verlo! Su pelea fue increíble.

\- Esto es entre el Moyashi y yo.

Alma lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y poco a poco los abrió sorprendido al darse cuenta que Kanda estaba sonriendo de felicidad.

Creyó comprender que sucedía pero lo descarto, no creía que realmente fuese eso.

Allen termino de recoger, la llegada de esos chicos había sido algo molesto, no le gustaba perder, no. cuando se trataba de un sujeto como ese.

 **NOTAS: aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, no hay mucho que decir más que las intenciones de Kanda son claras como el agua.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nadie habla del club de la pelea**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YULLEN, AU, muchos postres fueron lastimados para hacer este fic.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente llego tarde como de costumbre, después de todo no se podía saltar el desayuno, ¡era la comida más importante del día! salto la barda como de costumbre y se apresuró a llegar a clases.

Ya los profesores no le decían nada al verle entrar solo arrugaban la frente y negaban con su cabeza como si no tuviera remedio.

\- Pst!- el chico que se sentaba a su lado le había lanzando un trozo de papel y ahora le llamaba.

\- ¿Lavi?-miro al profesor que parecía concentrado en la pizarra.

\- Lo vi todo, ¡peleaste con el líder de la academia del oeste! ¡Eres mi héroe!

Rio nervioso tratando de ignorar sus palabras. Aquello había ocurrido atrás de la escuela, pero al parecer no había forma de ser discreto.

\- ¿el demonio blanco ya es dueño del Oeste?

\- no, claro que no. Por favor... - pudo un dedo sobre su boca - la clase ya comenzó.

No sabía quién le había puesto ese nombre, ni por qué creían que el Este era su territorio.

Al final de la clase, Lavi se acercó a él.

\- ¿podrías darme una entrevista?

\- ¿qué?

\- sí, la pelea terminó en empate, pero tengo entendido que te siguió al club donde trabajas. ¿Te retó? ¿Cuál fue el resultado?

\- Sin comentarios - le respondió esperando que entendiera que no quería hablar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Entonces te ganó? - pregunto Lavi sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo perdí para que se fuera de allí y no se pusiera a lloriquear - dijo Allen fastidiado, detestaba perder, sabía cuáles eran sus deberes, pero aquello simplemente no lo podía superar.

\- Lavi deja de molestar a Allen- pidió Lenalee con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

\- Sólo quería una exclusiva - hizo un puchero.

Allen no se creía que todos supieran de su encuentro con el líder de la academia del oeste hasta que vio en la cartelera del pasillo fotos con una noticia bien detallada al respecto firmada por Lavi como reportero que sus dudas fueron aclaradas. Howard Link no lo había dejado pasar por alto. Al menos Lavi no había escrito lo del club, si Link lo supiera eso le traería muchos problemas, más de los que ya tenían con las autoridades.

\- Walker esto es inaceptable. Mírate - Allen sabía que aun los moretones y raspones no sanaban del todo.

\- ¿debería usar maquillaje? - dijo mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

\- no estoy jugando. Deja de provocar a esos chicos.

\- ese es el problema, ellos llegan solos.

Los siguientes días, para evitar cruzarse con otros delincuentes, Allen dejó de saltar la barda, sin embargo, eso sólo había provocado su mal humor por la falta de postres.

El azúcar era muy importante en su dieta y para su humor, su estómago no estaba contento.

Link se acercó a verlo rondar por los pasillos sin rumbo.

\- Estos días no has saltado la barda y has llegado temprano, ¿recapacitaste?-

\- Sólo no quiero más problemas, esos tipos son molestos, y ya no molestan a las chicas así que no hay mucho que hacer - estómago gruñó al finalizar.

Link alzo una ceja, Walker siempre parecía tener hambre, se disculpó apenado.

\- Ayer probé a preparar esto - dijo Link mostrándole el envase que traía con el bajo un par de libros.

Allen lo tomó y abrió. Una suave fragancia lo reconfortó: vainilla y caramelo, Link había hecho un flan.

\- ¿puedo? - Allen sentía que iba a llorar.

\- en realidad lo hice para mí - dijo agobiado, también extrañaba el azúcar que Allen le daba para sobornarlo - pero supongo que puedes tomar la mitad.

Allen ni lo dudó, encajó la cucharilla y de dos bocados acabó su parte.

\- está delicioso - dijo a punto de abrazarlo - deba hacer más, todos los días.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y tuvo que disculparse, se suponía que no admitían celulares en la escuela, así que tuvo que huir para contestar.

\- ¿te llamo más tarde? - dijo pensando que era Cross

\- no, llegó tu hora.

La voz lo hizo poner cara de dolor.

\- no tengo energía para lidiar contigo.

\- tal vez mañana la tengas. Nos veremos mañana a las 12, afuera de la estación Whitechapel...

\- pero mañana es sábado.

\- ¿y? Perdiste, así que cumple.

Allen bufó y apretó los dientes.

\- bien, ahí estaré.

Colgó viendo el número desconocido, debió ver antes de contestar. Aun tenía una cita con la mitad del flan que Link había preparado y trato de no parecer afectado por aquello.

Allen volvió a casa algo cansado, hoy sería una noche muy larga, era viernes y eso indicaba amanecer con los clientes, logro obtener buenas ganancias para la casa, hasta que algunos se pusieron algo violentos y rompieron un par de botellas de buen whisky.

Se acostó a dormir cuando por fin pudo recogerlo todo y sacar a los clientes.

Estaba soñando con postres, todo parecía un sueño, había una oferta de dulces gratis todo lo que pudiera comer, no podía cargarlos todos en sus manos, uno de ellos rodo lejos de el en su envase trato de seguirlo hasta que se detuvo a los pies de alguien entonces vio su pie se levantó y sin piedad y lo piso.

\- ¡Nooo! - grito y se despertó de golpe empapado en sudor, había sido un terrible pesadilla, miro su celular que titilaba con alguna notificación.

Kanda había esperado por media hora. No, por 45 minutos, pero al llegar temprano simplemente se había escondido para no parecer tan ansioso. Sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a la entrada de la estación y el moyashi no aparecía.

Trató de llamarlo pero el teléfono sonaba y lo enviaba a buzón.

Había logrado encontrar un día en que Alma no iba a estar sobre él y ahora el moyashi no llegaba.

Envió mensajes molestos tratando de picar el orgullo de Allen y hacerlo ir.

\- Me quedé dormido - dijo contestando al fin.

\- ¿me estás evitando?

\- no, en verdad estaba dormido. Apreciaría si esperaras a que peleáramos otro día. Tal vez otro mes.

\- ¿entonces quieres que vaya al bar de nuevo? A tu viejo no le va a gustar.

\- mira, si te rompo la cara al fin, ¿dejarás de buscarme?

\- si eso es lo que quieres...

\- bien, ya me estoy levantando - dijo colgando y estirándose.

Estaba molido. Vería si en el camino podía comer alguna chuchería para recuperarse.

Realmente este tipo había resultado tan molesto que hasta en sus sueños se había aparecido, luego de casi 20 minutos de viaje en el metro cuidando de no pasarse de estación pues aun andaba medio dormido llego, tomo la salida acordada, no veía al sujeto, acaso sería una estúpida broma para sacarle de la cama?

No fue hasta que sintió una extraña presencia tras suyo que se giró y lo vio ahí detrás de él.

\- Llegas tarde Moyashi.

\- Realmente eres un pesado, y no me llamo Moyashi - dijo algo molesto por el apodo, desconocía el significado pero no le gustaban los apodos, por algo su padre le había dado un buen nombre.

\- Acompáñame - dijo llamándolo con la mano.

Lo siguió mirando a todos lados, esperaba que sus secuaces estuvieran acechando y mientras menos gente había, más se sentía en peligro.

Cruzaron la estación hasta llegar a un callejón. La gente pasaba con bolsas de compra pero seguro nadie iba a meterse en una pelea. Suspiró y se puso en guardia en cuanto o Kanda se detuvo.

\- entra - ordenó abriendo la puerta y haciendo sonar una campanilla.

Allen subió la mirada. Era una tienda de fideos. De la puerta salía un delicioso aroma a caldo y verduras.

\- date prisa, tengo hambre, me hiciste esperar casi una hora - dijo Kanda con seriedad.

Allen entró extrañado, pero él también tenía hambre.

Tomaron asiento, Allen miraba con detenimiento el lugar, tenía decoración asiática, vio la carta, no estaba muy seguro de que pedir pero sólo sabía que tenía mucha hambre.

Vio al otro con la cara metida en el menú, realmente no se creía que estuviera sentado con él en un lugar como este.

\- Oye...- lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto ya un tanto fastidiado de haber sido arrastrado por un completo extraño un sábado.

-Kanda- dijo el otro levantando la mirada un segundo.

\- ¿ese es tu nombre o tu apellido? - Allen estaba intrigado, había golpeado a un montón de tipos pero hasta ahora era el primero que buscaba una lucha por placer.

\- ¿qué vas a pedir? - dijo cambiando de tema y llamando al mesero.

Allen escogió lo primero que vio y esperó. Mientras la comida estaba, se hizo silencio entre ellos.

\- me llamo Allen - dijo esperando que desde ahora dejará de llamarlo "moyashi".

Pero Kanda se encogió.

-Me gusta más "moyashi".

\- No me llamo Moyashi, además ¿qué significa?

Kanda lo ignoró cuando el mesero llegó para tomar su orden, Kanda pidió un plato de soba con tempura, Allen al ver que el hombre esperaba, no estaba muy seguro de su elección.

\- Este, desde aquí hasta acá, quiero estos- dijo señalando una larga lista en la carta.

Kanda alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me mires así? tengo hambre, no he desayunado.

\- Si, se nota por las tontas ojeras.

\- No las tuviera si me hubieras dejado descansar.

Kanda se encogió de hombros y pidió un té.

Allen pensó que era de esos chicos de la nueva ola que serían los rebeldes al grado de preferir el café.

\- ¿Siempre comes así?

\- hay algún problema, lo voy a pagar.

\- Cálmate - dijo divertido

Kanda estaba tratando de comportarse interesante y misterioso. Pero ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer. El moyashi estaba ahí y no pensó en llegar tan lejos.

\- no has cruzado la barda de nuevo - dijo dándose cuenta de inmediato que eso implicaba revelar que lo mantenía vigilado.

\- cada vez que lo hago, tu gente busca pelea. Me estoy cansando.

\- puedes hacerlo, ya no tendrás problemas.

\- ¿si te derrotó retirarás a tus lacayos? - dijo Allen buscando un trato.

\- mis "lacayos" no van a molestarte - confirmó pensando en cómo explicar a su gente que ya no debían vigilar al demonio blanco porque lo estaban haciendo sentir incómodo e infeliz.

\- Vaya...- realmente Allen no creyó tener un conversación civilizada con Kanda, más bien era la primera vez que la tenía con alguien proveniente del Oeste.

La comida llego, el mesero arrastró un carrito frente a la mesa y Allen sólo dio las gracias ansioso pues todo tenía buena pinta.

\- Delicioso - dijo con la boca llena al llevarse un bocado de fideos a los labios.

Realmente Kanda no se creía que el Moyashi se fuese a comer todo pero allí estaba engulléndolo todo con una cara de "placer" que lo hizo sentirse algo acalorado por alguna razón.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque no tenía que disimular porque el moyashi estaba concentrado en su plato.

\- increíble, Link y Lenalee deberían venir. - soltó para sí mismo.

\- ¿son de tu banda?

\- no sé qué te dijeron, pero yo no tengo banda.

\- entonces ¿por qué te haces llamar "demonio blanco"? - Kanda quería preguntar quién era ese tal Link.

\- alguien comenzó. - dijo restándole importancia.

\- No me gustan los apodos, además que me llamen así es muy raro- dijo saboreando otro bocado.

\- Pensé que serias más rudo, pero sólo eres un Moyashi - dijo para molestarlo ganándose una mirada enojada del otro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún apodo?- Kanda se encogió de hombro, sólo era el líder de la banda y nada más.

\- No soy un delincuente como tú, todo esto es un gran malentendido, ni siquiera me interesa esa estupidez del Este-Oeste.

\- Dices que no eres un delincuente pero no actúas muy lejos de uno.

\- No voy por ahí buscando pelea.

\- Pero estafas a los borrachos - Allen hizo un puchero.

\- es mi trabajo - dijo llenándose la boca.

Terminaron de comer y caminaron por el parque. Había muchas familias.

\- ¿no deberíamos ir a otro lugar? - dijo sin apartar la mirada de un puesto de helados.

\- Supongo. No es mi zona así que no lo sé.

-Tampoco es la mía, pero creo que un parque no es el lugar apropiado - dijo con unas enormes ganas de pelear para poder irse a casa y comer pastel.

\- ¿quieres uno? - dijo Kanda señalando el carro.

\- pues, no creo que sea buena idea... - pero Kanda se había formado y ahora estaba esperando su turno.

Allen indicó el sabor aunque se hizo de rogar, pero Kanda le dijo "es como tu última cena", y decidió aceptarlo.

Caminaron a orilla de la laguna que albergaba el parque.

\- allá parece buen lugar - dijo Kanda señalando la otra orilla.

\- de acuerdo, vamos ya - dijo Allen apresurando se a lamer el helado.

\- no voy a bordear toda la laguna, subamos en uno de esos - dijo acercándose a un bote de pedales.

Allen realmente estaba confundido, pero decidió no decir nada y subir al bote.

\- Ha sido un recorrido muy largo para una pelea, ¿tratas así a todos tus rivales?- preguntó un tanto ansioso al ver a Kanda pedalear.

\- No - respondió a secas.

\- Oh, ¿es un trato especial? ¿No pensaras echar mi cadáver al rio?

Kanda suspiró un tanto cansado realmente el Moyashi era tan idiota como para no leer entre líneas y la verdad detestaba explicar estas cosas.

Allen veía como se alejaban cada vez más de tierra firme y no estaba muy tranquilo con eso.

La farsa no iba a mantenerse por mucho más tiempo, pero Kanda tampoco sabía cómo salir de aquella situación en la que se había metido.

Llegaron a la orilla y ató el bote.

\- bueno, ¿qué esperas? - dijo Allen poniéndose en posición.

\- estoy lleno - dijo sentándose en el césped.

Allen arrugó la frente. También estaba lleno pero deseaba terminar con eso.

\- ¿temes que te haga vomitar?

\- ya estamos aquí - dijo restándole importancia.

Allen se quedó parado y caminó de aquí a allá hasta que se desesperó y se sentó también.

\- así que... Te gustan los postres - dijo tratando de sacar plática.

\- eres muy perceptivo - se burló.

\- y eres bueno en el Poker... O haciendo trampa en él.

\- no es un crimen. - Allen lo vio impaciente - hoy no traes tú palo de madera.

\- es una bokken, hago Kendo y es parte de mis herramientas.

\- pensé que sólo delinquías.

\- no sabes nada de mí - dijo Kanda fingiendo que se acomodaba para acercarse un poco a Allen - sabes, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, podríamos dejarlo para otro día.

La farsa no iba a mantenerse por mucho más tiempo, pero Kanda tampoco sabía cómo salir de aquella situación en la que se había metido.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y ustedes ¿Cómo preparan a sus enemigos para una pelea? Esperen un nuevo capítulo por el mismo canal. Saben que aunque tarde termino todas mis historias. Déjenme saber sus ideas para nuevas citas entre estos delincuentes en los reviews. Besos y abrazos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nadie habla del club de la pelea**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YULLEN, AU, algo de violencia, drama.**

* * *

\- No sabes nada de mí - dijo Kanda fingiendo que se acomodaba para acercarse un poco a Allen - sabes, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, podríamos dejarlo para otros día.

Allen lo miro confundido - ¿En serio? - Kanda no respondió - Si no querías pelear debiste decirlo... no se... como hace 3 horas.

\- ¿Prefieres que te golpee o te haga perder un poco de tu tiempo? Después de todo eras tú quien me estaba estafando.

\- Eres muy extraño...- Kanda se encogió de hombros. El viento soplo algo fuerte moviendo sus cabellos, el cabello del Moyashi le pareció extrañamente suave, ya de por sí con su color distintivo lo hacía resaltar, sin dudarlo mucho lo toco y Allen lo miro extrañado. Estaba muy cerca de él y el Moyashi tenía la mirada clavada en el algo confundido.

\- Tenías un bicho. - dijo Kanda apartando su mano.

Allen lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que se te va el cabello, vi una calva por ahí - dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

\- claro que no - Allen se tocó la cabeza verificando que no había ningún pedazo sin cabello.

\- El demonio blanco que se quedará calvo.

\- Claro que no.

\- Parece que si, después de todo tienes cabello de anciano.

\- Oye! al menos no tengo cabello de niña - dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de Kanda pero no se dejo intimidar- Tu cabello debe estar mejor cuidado que el de una chica - dijo tomando un mechón y así era, lo soltó de inmediato - Creo que se me hace tarde, necesito volver a casa.

\- ¿Hoy abren su local? - dijo con sorna.

\- si, los fines de semana son los que mejores ganancias dejan y los. Más duros, siempre hay que madrugar.

\- Vida dura Moyashi.

\- Pues parece que tú no trabajas, tenías mucho dinero el otro día, ¿eres un niño rico?

Kanda no respondió.

\- tal vez me den ganas de apostar hoy - dijo levantándose.

\- no, por favor - dijo sacudiendo su pantalón y poniéndose de pie.

\- vamos - Kanda no quería que el día terminara, pero se obligó a sí mismo a pedalear de regreso.

Al terminar Kanda caminó al lado de Allen hasta la estación. El pretexto era que ahí tomarían sus respectivos trenes.

\- nos vemos luego - dijo Kanda parándose a su lado en el andén.

Allen se quedo extrañado, ¿luego? Ambos habían tomado rutas diferentes. Le dio un extraño escalofrío al ver a Kanda del otro lado del andén hasta que se el tren se cruzo frente a él y tuvo que abordar.

Aquel había sido una tarde extraña pensaba que iría la batalla de su vida pero en cambio había resultado extrañamente agradable.

Llego donde Cross, este estaba fumando con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sabes que hoy abrimos temprano.

\- Hubo retraso en el metro - dijo comenzando a acomodar las sillas en las mesas. Cross alzo una ceja.

\- Pues parece que te la pasaste bien.

\- Eh?

\- Tienes una sonrisita estúpida en tu cara mocoso.

Allen torció la boca y subió a cambiarse.

Esa noche estuvo tranquila, ni siquiera tuvo que echar a nadie. Aunque no paraba de mirar la puerta, sentía que esa despedida significaba que esa noche aparecerían los "puños de hierro".

El lunes se asomó por la ventana y pudo comprobar que no había nadie esperando. Saltó y fue a la tienda. Sin embargo, vio sus esperanzas rotas cuando la dependiente le dijo que ya no quedaban postres.

\- un chico compró todo, lo siento, la próxima puedo guardarte uno.

Salió de la tienda con unas ansias asesinas. Y ahí estaba Kanda, sentado en la acera con dos enormes bolsas.

Tenía mala cara mientras veía un pay de limón.

\- ¡T-tu! - Lo señalo- ¡Los compraste todos!

\- ¿Pues qué te parece?- señalo ambas bolsas.

\- ¿Por qué? más bien... ¿por qué estas aquí llevándote los dulces de mi tienda favorita? - dijo completamente herido, sentía que moriría por no tener uno de esos postres.

\- Escuche que los postres de aquí eran muy buenos. Aunque no me gustas los dulces del todo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?- Allen estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver como Kanda saboreaba la dulce crema del pay y hacia un gesto asqueado.

\- no, es horrible - dijo dejando el postre a un lado.

\- no sabes apreciarlo, dame - Allen trató de tomarlo peor Kanda fue más rápido.

\- es mío.

\- pero no te gusta.

\- ¿Te comerás los que no me gusten?

Allen asintió sentándose al lado. Al fin le dio el pay y de inmediato le dio un mordisco, era celestial.

Kanda probaba otro y como nada le gustaba, lo terminaba pasando a Allen.

-¿Cómo pudiste comprar todo esto si ninguno te gusta?

\- Simplemente me apeteció -dijo Kanda despreocupado.

-Esto... es para molestarme ¿no es así? Que yo sepa el Este no es tu zona - dijo Allen llevándose un gran trozo de pay a la boca.

-Supuestamente quedamos en empate, así que esta zona es neutral hasta que se decida en un encuentro.

-Suena complicado, la verdad yo no entiendo bien este lio de bandas ni siquiera sabía que hubieran tantas academias involucradas - suspiro.

\- Pues eres ridículamente famoso, incluso decían que eras un monstruo que media dos metros y eras mayor para estar en la escuela, que incluso eras repitiente - Allen casi se atraganta con un trozo de pastel - Pero supongo que aquellos sujetos no querían admitir que fueron derrotados por un pequeño Moyashi.

\- soy de tamaño perfectamente normal - dijo molesto

\- como digas - dijo Kanda abriendo un mousse de fresa que no estaba tan mal - pero aunque tú y yo lleguemos a un acuerdo, otras academias vendrán a retarte.

\- Dime, ya que eres un delincuente consumado, ¿qué hago para que me dejen en paz?

\- Vencelos, a todos. Conviértete en el demonio blanco - Kanda le ofreció un bocado a Allen, pero este dudó al ver el tenedor enfrente y se negó - O tíñete el cabello y ya nadie te reconocerá.

\- no quiero lidiar con esos idiotas.

\- entonces entra a mi banda, si declaras que el Este ya es mío, admitirás tu derrota y te dejarán.

\- ¿Y los retos irán a ti?

\- supongo.

\- en verdad te gusta esto de ser el jefe... - Allen tomó una porción del postre de Kanda.

\- Solo estoy buscando un buen rival. Alguien digno de Mugen- dijo señalando se espada con la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces no soy un digno rival?- pregunto robándose un trozo del mousse con su tenedor.

\- Tu eres diferente, no cuentas - dijo Kanda dejándolo confundido, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso con la paliza que le había dado no era consciente de su fuerza?

\- No me gusta la idea de rendirme ante ti y entregarlo todo - se levanto dejándole un envase vacio en la bolsa - Tienes una manera extraña de negociar pero...prefiero darlo todo en una pelea.

\- Como quieras...- Kanda se incorporo dejando ver la evidente diferencia de alturas - Recuerda, si gano todo esto será mío, eso te incluye a ti.

\- ¿Y entonces me pedirás que pelee por el Oeste? Eso no es lo que quiero.

Kanda lo miró con una ceja levantada y rió en burla.

\- por ahora me confirmaría con saber que estarás de mi lado.

Allen miró al piso y vio las bolsas, en verdad quería esos postres. Kanda lo notó y le ofreció la bolsa.

\- no, gracias, dijo Allen resistiendo las ganas de tomarlos.

\- dijiste que te comerías lo que no me gustara, bueno, ninguno me gustó.

Allen los tomó. Kanda lo acompañó a la barda cuando la cruzó.

\- ya vete, pensarán que hay pelea - dijo Allen saltando un poco.

Kanda suspiró y lo tomó de la cintura para levantarlo.

Allen se tenso un poco al sentir las manos del otro, no dijo nada, le había ayudado al menos.

\- G-gracias - dijo tomando la bolsa de los postres.

\- Te veían tan ridículo tratando de saltar la barda, come bien para ver si creces un par de centímetros Moyashi.

\- ¡Como bien!- dijo apenado - H-Hasta luego- se despidió.

Kanda lo vio alejarse, le había dicho "hasta luego", estúpido Moyashi.

\- Ya termino su cita- escucho una voz burlona detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Te buscaba, desapareciste sin decir nada - dijo Alma.

\- vine a aclarar los términos del duelo - dijo recobrando la seriedad.

-Si, lo imaginé - dijo sonriendo.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Se consideraba incapaz de hablar del tema.

\- piensa en la banda, si sigues por este camino, tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas. Todos están inquietos porque pediste su retirada. - dijo Alma hablándole cerca, como el amigo que era.

Kanda ya había dudado muchas veces en su posición como jefe de la banda, pero hoy deseaba una respuesta fácil. Sólo quería escapar de la escuela para ver al Moyashi comer postres, pero su vida no era así de sencilla.

El Este se lo estaba jugando entre otras academias, si él lo reclamaba como suyo aquellas academias que aun estaban al asecho simplemente se rendiría y no habrían mas disputas, nadie se atrevería a enfrentarlo, pero el Moyashi era testarudo y era fuerte pero no tenia lacayos que le respaldaran, ellos jugaban sucio y no estaba seguro de que el Moyashi pudiera continuar así.

\- Todo se decidirá cuando lo derrote - le dijo a Alma y se subió a su motocicleta.

Allen no supo bien cómo explicar su botín ante Link quien parecía extrañado por la gran cantidad de postres, podría contar que allí estaban todos los de la vitrina.

\- N-no me pude contener, todos se veían deliciosos - dijo buscando una marquesa de chocolate y ofreciéndosela.

Link la tomo, sintió que era sobornado pero miro fijamente al albino.

\- Walker, estoy tomando clases de repostería - Allen alzo la mirada - Traeré algunos postres para que los pruebes, así que no será tan necesario que vuelvas a la tienda.

\- ¿En serio? - Allen apenas había probado el flan del otro día pero estaba delicioso.

\- confío en que el resultado será satisfactorio - dijo Link presumiendo

Allen agradeció, en verdad deseaba probarlos.

En clase repartió postres a todos lo que se dejaron. Incluso a los profesores.

El resto de la semana Allen no supo de Kanda, la verdad ya no saltaba la barda con tanta frecuencia desde que tenía los postres de Link.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, se preguntaba entonces cuando Kanda volvería para imponer su reto y terminar con esto. Kanda no le había resultado tan mala persona aunque tenía una mirada muy intimidante, era muy fuerte el también sentía que había encontrado un buen rival.

Su vida parecía volver a la normalidad de antes, ya podía considerarse un estudiante regular.

Lavi había dejado de escribir artículos sobre él, pero tuvo un presentimiento cuando Lavi le pidió trabajar juntos en un ejercicio de equipos durante Biología.

\- eres amigo del "loto de hierro" ¿cierto?

-¿El qué?

\- Kanda, Yuu Kanda, el Loto de Hierro.

Allen levantó una ceja, era el peor nombre en el mundo, peor incluso que el demonio blanco.

\- no somos amigos.

\- ya sé que las bandas deben mantener sus acuerdos y alianzas en bajo perfil. Supongo que por eso no te has enterado - Lavi sacó su celular con cuidado - Kanda ha estado peleando en el Oeste, al parecer una academia del norte creyó que estaba debilitándose. Supongo que creen que perdió ante el demonio blanco. Creo que deberías ayudarlo

Pero si Kanda tiene una banda, no creo que me necesite para algo así - después de todo el era un solo hombre, tenía dos brazos y dos piernas no podría hacer nada más extraordinario que un grupo de gente que tenía a su favor.

\- Derrotaste a todos sus lacayos- dijo Lavi tomándolo de los hombros.

\- De todas maneras, el no me ha pedido ayuda - Allen trato de quitarse a Lavi de encima.

Lavi reprodujo un vídeo y se lo mostró. Kanda peleaba con un grupo de chicos y aunque la mayoría era vencida, Muchos más salieron de la nada y se lanzaron sobre Kanda y su amigo, el de la cicatriz en la nariz.

Allen se sorprendió. Brevemente se vio la cara de Kanda, había sangre.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

\- no puedo revelar mis fuentes, pero las cosas están feas en el Oeste.

Allen trató de hacerlo entender, no podía hacer nada.

Esa mañana decidió saltar la barda. Algo le decía que debía ir a la tienda. Salió pero no encontró a Kanda.

No sabía por qué esperaba ver a Kanda ahí, era obvio que ya había pasado página.

Kanda no era su amigo, había decidido que era un buen rival pero no sabía si eso era suficiente para llegar allí y echarle una mano.

Sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer, marco el teléfono de Kanda pero no contesto, su voz amenazante lo llevaba al buzón de llamadas. Llamo un par de veces más y siguió sin respuesta.

Reviso el twitter sin mucha esperanza viendo numerosos comentarios respecto a la paliza que le estaban dando al líder de la academia del oeste, hoy la academia del Norte extendería su territorio.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo a la estación dejando olvidada la academia, tomo el metro rumbo a la temida academia del oeste.

Tomó el tren hacia el Oeste y todo el camino permaneció ansioso hasta que comenzó a mensajes a Lavi.

Él le indicó el lugar en que estaba Kanda de acuerdo con rumores.

Volvió a llamar a Kanda en cuanto llegó al barrio.

\- Moyashi? - dijo cuando le respondió

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Quieres pelear? Lo siento, tengo las manos ocupadas ahora - dijo como si le faltara el aire.

\- No es eso, ¿dime dónde estás? - le volvió a preguntar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vengas a verme.

\- Todos hablan de tu banda en las redes sociales.

\- ¿Qué? no me digas que vas a aprovechar a darme el golpe de gracia.

\- Eres tonto.

\- Estoy a una calle de la academia, el callejón detrás de un restaurante chino- colgó.

Hizo algunas preguntas para orientarse pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de la academia notó la presencia del enemigo.

Logró acercarse a la zona y tuvo que golpear a algunos chicos para que no advirtieran de su presencia.

Al llegar al callejón, un montón de puños trataron de pararlo. Kanda les ordenó parar.

\- pero es el demonio blanco.

\- ya lo sé - dijo Kanda con una sonrisa que nadie podía creerse. Estaba en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared.

Allen al acercarse pudo ver que no estaba nada bien, tenía un ojo morado y la nariz le sangraba, tenía un par de cortes que no dejaban de sangrar.

\- Necesitas salir de aquí.

\- No sin antes darle una paliza a esos tipos - dijo con dificultad.

\- ¿Saben de algún lugar seguro a donde ir?- pregunto Allen tomando a Kanda del brazo pasándolo sobre su hombro.

-La casa de Yuu está más cerca- dijo Alma ayudando a Allen con el otro brazo de Kanda- Pero no será fácil, nos están buscando por toda el área.

\- Llegaremos, guíenme.

Salieron siendo observados por algunos transeúntes quienes de inmediato los evitaban, nadie quería tener nada que ver con unos delincuentes.

\- ¡Allí están! - grito alguien.

\- Maldición, son los tipos del Norte- dijo Daisya.

\- llévalo - dijo Alma - nosotros ganaremos tiempo - ayudó a Kanda a levantarse e hizo que se apoyará totalmente de Allen.

\- ¡Es el enemigo! No puedes confiarle a Kanda! - dijo Daisya

\- cierra el pico y pelea - dijo Alma colocándose en posición.

Allen avanzó por la calle y dio vuelta donde Kanda le indicó. Pronto estuvieron en la puerta de una vieja residencia, de las más antiguas de la cuidad.

Allen estaba sorprendido. Cuando un hombre vestido de traje le abrió la puerta, quedó sorprendido por la visión. Kanda era un niño rico.

\- deja de tontear, vamos por atrás - Kanda le señaló el camino hacia la puerta de la servidumbre.

Entraron por la cocina, la encargada casi se desmaya al ver a Kanda pero él la calmó de inmediato.

\- parece que no se acostumbran a esto - rió mientras la mujer corría por el botiquín y Allen lo dejaba caer en una silla.

\- iré a ayudar a los demás.

\- no - Kanda le tomó la mano - quédate conmigo...

Allen miró a todos lados, Kanda no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo.

\- ellos vendrán cuando terminen, saben el camino.

Allen no sabía si hacia bien en dejarles todo a ellos pero Kanda lo conocía bien y confiaba en ellos así que tuvo que esperar.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? - dijo Kanda.

\- Era obvio que si no venia te harían papilla. Además siento que esto es mi culpa.

\- ¿Tu culpa? no me hagas reír Moyashi.

-Si hubiéramos peleado aquel día en lugar de salir por ahí a perder el tiempo creo que no te estarían molestando tanto.

\- Se manejar mis asuntos Moyashi.

\- pudiste decir que el Este era tuyo, sabes que no tengo banda.

\- no te he vencido - dijo Kanda quitándose la chamarra y subiéndose la camisa.

\- creo que tienes costillas rotas - dijo Allen al mirar los moretones que comenzaban a formarse y la forma en que se hundía un costado.

-Estoy bien, sólo limpia las heridas - dijo mostrándole los cortes.

\- esto necesita puntadas - dijo tocando ligeramente su abdomen para ver la profundidad del corte.

\- hazlo

-Podrías llamar a un hospital entero - dijo señalando el lugar, la cocina era enorme y profesional.

\- hazlo - dijo Kanda tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su abdomen.

Allen recibió el botiquín y comenzó. Supuso que Kanda no quería ir al hospital porque le causaría problemas en casa.

Alma llamó justo cuando terminaron. Al parecer necesitaban refuerzos.

\- ya estoy como nuevo - dijo Kanda tratando de sobreponerse al dolor.

\- iré yo.  
-adelante, pero asegúrate de volver. Podríamos salir a perder el tiempo de nuevo.

\- No así como estas - dijo dándole un empujón para que se sentara de vuelta.

Fue a ver quién era, evidentemente eran los compañeros de Kanda algo golpeados los dejo entrar.

\- Están muy mal - dijo viendo como a Alma no le paraba el sangrado de la nariz - Deberían ir todos a un hospital.

\- Como si necesitáramos que el enemigo nos lo diga - dijo Daisya empujándolo cuando vio que el albino trato de ayudarlo.

\- el demonio blanco está de nuestro lado - dijo Kanda ya harto de escuchar reclamos

\- si lo hubieras derrotado no tendríamos que pasar por esto - dijo caminando al refrigerador y tomando una bolsa de verduras congeladas para ponerla en su ojo.

\- esto es una estupidez - Allen se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- supongo que si peleo de su lado ya no habría problema.

Salió del lugar encontrando un montón de chicos esperando.

Allen quedo perplejo al ver que aquellos tipos iban armados con bates y navajas en sus motocicletas.

\- Estas asustado Moyashi?- dijo Kanda con sorna.

\- Para nada - puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Salió saltando la barda y aterrizando sobre un par de tipos que se quedaron en el piso al ser pateados en la cara.

A patadas desarmó a otros cuántos y los fue lanzando contra sus compañeros. Los puños de hierro se asomaron a ver lo que ocurría, era impresionante el ver a ese chico tan pequeño y con cara de inocente mientras hacía sangrar a una multitud.

A lo lejos llegaron los refuerzos del norte. Allen era bueno, pero la cantidad lo iba a sobrepasar.

\- está loco, debe regresar, son demasiados.

\- ¿Dónde está su banda? - dijo Daisya esperando por ayuda.

\- no tiene banda. - dijo Kanda gozando del espectáculo.

Ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que el Moyashi iba a ayudarlo y a pelear en su nombre.

Allen realmente los estaba haciendo morder el polvo, Alma y los demás no se podían simplemente quedar cruzados su orgullo no se los permitía y Kanda tampoco, ellos debían terminar de defender su lugar.

Justo cuando salieron pateando los traseros de algunos tipos un silbido hizo que los bravucones dejaran de pelear. Kanda sonrió con malicia al parecer ese tipo estaba ahí

Era un tipo rubio, bajo de estatura pero con demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Bak Chan era insoportable.

Allen peleó como nunca, pero o llegado cierto punto, la fuerzas le comenzaron a faltar. Los puños de acero estaban heridos y no tenían el mismo ritmo.

Bak se reía histérico mientras ganaba terreno.

Alrededor, muchos chicos tomaban video, algunos transmitían en vivo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía tal enfrentamiento.

Por las redes corrían las noticias. El demonio estaba con el loto y ahora Este y Oeste eran aliados. Pero hasta el momento nadie había visto a la banda del demonio. Algunos creían que había abandonado a sus camaradas, otros, más cerca de la realidad, lo pintaban como un guerrero solitario.

No fue hasta que un grupo de chicas con el uniforme de la escuela del Este apareció, que las redes volvieron a encenderse.

Para este momento, Allen ya tenía los ojos morados.

Una patada sorprendió a Bak Chang enviándolo a morder el polvo. Todos se quedaron quietos ante aquello, Bak Chang se levanto molesto dispuesto a matar a quien se hubiera atrevido a patear su rostro, se detuvo al ver que una chica que sacudía su falda y le miraba desafiante.

\- Ustedes, dejen a Allen! - dijo la chica y las otras la respaldaron.

\- Lenalee! ¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí?!- Allen no salía de su impresión.

\- Hemos venido a ayudarte, no creías que ibas a poder con todos estos sin ayuda - dijo ella ignorando a Chang y corriendo a ver su rostro herido.

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para detener los ataques de las chicas.

A ellas no les importaba hacer piruetas, como si fuese cosa de magia, nadie pudo verles las pantaletas.

Lenalee dejó inconscientes a varios. Bak la miraba como si fuese una aparición divina, en cambio, ella lo miraba como si fuese una criatura rara pues, de los nervios, le había comenzado a salir sarpullido.

Kanda estaba desconcertado. El Moyashi había dicho que no tenía banda, ni novia y ahora estaba con esa chica peleando codo a codo.

Las chicas habían logrado ahuyentar a los bravucones, la banda de Chang había huido del lugar siendo algo vergonzoso para ambas partes ser salvados por un grupo de chicas.

\- ¿No que no tenias banda?-le pregunto a Allen que se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

\- ¿Ellas? la verdad es que yo no pensé que ellas vendrían aquí - dijo Allen muy preocupado, una de las chicas de lanzo a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, ella era bajita y de piel morena - Road...

\- ¡Allen! nosotras haríamos cualquier cosa por ti - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los puños de acero se quedaron de piedra. Las chicas rodeaban a Allen y lo trataban de llevar al karaoke para festejar la victoria.

\- creo que antes deberíamos ir al hospital - dijo Allen viendo a Kanda y al resto de los chicos.

Road no se separó de él ni un momento.

\- ¿Por qué vendiste a ayudarlos? Ellos han estado fastidiándote todos los días, especialmente él. - dijo Road poniéndole mala cara a Kanda.

Allen sonrió evadiendo el tema, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kanda.

Kanda chasqueo su lengua, no necesitaba su preocupación.

\- Vámonos - dijo Kanda caminando al sentido contrario junto a los miembros de su pandilla.

\- Yuu! - Alma se apresuro a ayudarle al ver que se tambaleaba un poco.

\- Agradecemos su ayuda pero será mejor que se vayan - les dijo Marie. Allen quiso acompañarles pero las chicas se lo impedían.

Los puños no dejaban de comentar lo afortunado que era el demonio por tener una banda de chicas y se decían envidiosos de su vida.

Kanda debía estar feliz por la derrota del norte, pero se sentía de mal humor.

Cuando el Moyashi había llegado a ese callejón sintió que era una muestra de su interés por él. Pero al terminar todo, simplemente se había retirado con esa chica colgando de su cuello.

Alma lo miraba descifrando sus pensamientos enredados.

\- creo que es el final. Ya todos saben que somos aliados - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - tal vez deberías ir a darle las gracias, después de todo, ahora tendrás por siempre las puntadas que él te hizo.

Kanda suspiró. Si volvía a estar en problemas ¿Allen acudiría?

Allen había terminado siendo arrastrado por las chicas al karaoke pese a tener feos moretones en su rostro.

Al final llego a casa, Cross le miro con cara de pocos amigos, estaban a punto de abrir.

\- He escuchado de tu estúpida riña de vagos - dijo Cross - ¿Qué diría tu padre? - dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- diría que es tu culpa por tenerme de saca borrachos en un bar de apuestas - dijo fastidiado.

No se sentía bien. Además del dolor físico, sentía que había algo pendiente.

\- ¿Ahora comenzarás a responderme?

\- no sabía que estaba prohibido.

\- te vas al bar, limpia todo. Vas a reventar a todo el mundo.

Allen volvía a la horrible rutina.

Bajó al local, dispuesto a entrar por la puerta trasera, pero encontró a Kanda sentado.

\- qué haces aquí.

\- ¿Hoy abres?

\- no te puedes quedar.

\- venía por ti. Creo que no hemos festejado la victoria.

-No creo que yo tenga algo que festejar, no era mi pelea- dijo Allen entrando y dejándolo fuera, quizás actuaba algo grosero pero su presencia le comenzaba a poner nervioso.

Abrió finalmente la entrada principal del local y su primer cliente era Kanda, se percato de que tenía algunas curas hechas, al menos se había ido a ver esas heridas, no quiso preguntar más que cual era su orden.

\- Cerveza.

\- No sé si los heridos deban beber alcohol. Te daré jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Vendes eso? - dijo sorprendido.

\- es lo que bueno cuando estoy aquí.

Allen le exprimió un vaso y se sirvió uno también. De vez en cuando hacía un coctel con jugo, pero en realidad todos iban con intención de emborracharse lo más rápido posible.

\- brindemos por la unión del Este y Oeste - dijo Kanda levantando su vaso.

\- no voy a brindar. Sus luchas territoriales no me interesan.

\- la noticia de tu banda ya corrió por todos lados, hay videos de las peleas Y algunos ya son fans de las chicas.

\- la gente está loca.

\- si no te agrada, podemos brindar porque me hiciste unas buenas puntadas.

Allen aceptó.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste? - dijo Kanda después de beber.

\- no sabes todo lo que se aprende en un bar.

Comenzaron a charlar mientras bebían, Allen se dio cuenta que la cara le dolía un poco, estaba sonriendo demasiado.

Kanda también sonreía, se quedaba serio por momentos, pero cuando se miraban a los ojos de inmediato volvía amable el gesto.

\- ¡Mocoso deja de estar tonteando, hay clientes que deben ser atendidos!- le grito Cross del otro lado, Allen se tuvo que disculpar por el carácter de su maestro y fue a atender a los recién llegados.

Kanda observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Allen, realmente le molestaba que no tuviera algo de tiempo para él pues el sitio se había llenado, Allen trataba a todos esos tipos con una sonrisa, se preguntaba por qué le sonreía a tipos como esos.

Allen volvió en algún punto a la barra algo cansado, le miro algo sorprendido de que aun estuviera allí.

\- ¿No deberías estar descansando en casa? - Allen le sirvió otro vaso.

\- La verdad no me gustan los lugares ruidosos - dijo Kanda dando un sorbo a su vaso.

\- y entonces... - Allen lo miró mientras servía una ronda para un de las mesas. Se sentía acelerado desde la pelea, aunque ya estaba cansado.

\- me gusta verte trabajar - dijo asegurándose de poner un expresión que mostrara sus palabras de forma ambigua, entre la broma y la verdad.

\- ya tienes el Este, creo que podemos deja las cosas en paz - dijo Allen pensando que buscaba pelea

\- aún no tenemos el duelo.

\- ¿En serio quieres que nos golpeemos más? - Allen fue a servir, Kanda lo siguió.

\- vámonos - dijo sintiendo la adrenalina de la pelea aún en su sistema.

Allen lo vio extrañado, cuando le tomó la mano.

\- ¿O quieres quedarte aquí? - dijo señalando al montón de borrachos que ya comenzaban a apagarse.

Allen no se lo pensó mucho, Cross estaba distraído con unas chicas así que siguió fuera a Kanda.

Kanda tenía su motocicleta estacionada cerca del local, fue hacia ella y tomo un casco y se lo lanzo a Allen quien tardo un par de segundo en entender lo que el otro le pedía.

\- No sé si deba...

\- Póntelo Moyashi- dijo asegurando el suyo y encendiendo el motor.

Allen se lo puso y se subió a la moto.

\- sostente - dijo Kanda volteando a verlo.

\- ¿De dónde? - Allen buscó a los lados y atrás pero jamás se había subido a una moto.

Kanda pidió sus manos y las estiró dejando que las colocará sobre sus hombros.

\- trata de moverte conmigo - dijo acelerando y comenzando a avanzar.

Allen cerró los ojos al principio y se aferró a la espalda de Kanda protegiéndose del viento, pero después de un rato, logró abrir los ojos y observar a su alrededor.

Se separó de Kanda con vergüenza pero sus manos quedaron inmóviles.

Sentía los movimientos de sus hombros al dar la vuelta y la cercanía le permitía apreciar otros detalles de su estructura.

Kanda estaba por las nubes. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir, sólo conducía alejándose de ese maldito bar.

Allen no sabía si preguntarle a Kanda a donde iba, pasaron muy cerca de un auto casi rozándolo, se termino apegando mas a él y Kanda sintió que se comenzaba a poner nervioso, debía concentrarse sino iba a chocar.

Tener al Moyashi aferrado a él era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir, término parando cerca varios puestos ambulantes de comida.

Ya eran las doce. En la calle sólo quedaban chicos que salían de alguna fiesta y la comida rápida para las borracheras.

Allen bajó de la moto tratando de tocar a Kanda lo menos posible, sentía que se había sobrepasado durante el camino.

Kanda se quitó el casco y le ayudó con el suyo. Su mejilla fue rosada con la punta de los dedos provocando que su piel se erizara.

Estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué. Además, aunque sabía que Cross estaría enloqueciendo en esos momentos, no le daba remordimiento.

\- vamos - dijo Kanda tomándolo de la muñeca hacia una foodtruck.

Allen se dejó guiar y se sentó en uno de los bancos libres.

\- deberíamos pedir toda la carta - dijo molestando

\- la verdad es que esa paliza me quitó el hambre - Allen aún estaba adolorido.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes son el demonio blanco y el loto de acero! - el cocinero se asomó y gritó emocionado.

\- sólo venimos a comer, pero si le molesta... - Kanda parecía acostumbrado a ser echado de todos lados.

\- ¡NO! Sus videos son increíbles - el sujeto casi se sale por la ventanilla - soy Jerry - estrechó sus manos con energía - a banda del norte había estado causando problemas, destruyeron el puesto de tacos - señaló al lado - y amenazaron a la camioneta de arepas y aquí comieron como cerdos y se fueron sin pagar.

Jerry no parecía asustado por ellos, más bien parecía agradecido.

\- Si quieren pueden comer lo que quieras - dijo mostrándoles la carta.

\- Oh, realmente no podría - dijo Allen apenado. Kanda no dijo nada simplemente ojeaba la carta.

\- Vamos no seas tímido.

\- No creo que este bien...

\- El Moyashi se lo va a pedir todo.

\- Kanda!

\- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?- Jerry sonrió complacido - Ya que no quieres aceptar te propongo un reto - Allen lo miro confundido - Si realmente logras comerte todo lo de la carta será gratis.

Allen dudó pero aceptó.

Mientras cocinaba, Jerry les hacía preguntas sobre la batalla y cómo habían vencido.

Los platos se comenzaron a servir y Allen comió alegremente.

\- cuando los vi juntos, me pareció lo más natural que fuesen aliados, dos chicos lindos luchando, es emocionante. Y las chicas de tu banda son impresionantes. ¿Alguna de ellas es tu novia?

Allen se atraganto y Kanda miro disimuladamente esperando también una respuesta.

\- N-no, no tengo novia, ellas solo son buenas compañeras de clases - logro recuperar el aliento - La verdad es que no pensé que fueran a llegar incluso me sorprendió que supieran pelear.

\- Pues debería considerarlo, son chicas hermosas y valientes - dijo Jerry.

Allen volvió su atención a la comida Kanda no dijo nada simplemente se quedo un rato con la mirada perdida como si meditara cual sería su próximo movimiento.

\- sí, lo son - dijo Allen con incomodidad - muy buenas amigas también.

\- y tú, ¿tienes novia? - dijo Jerry sorprendiendo a Kanda.

Él sólo puso cara de fastidio y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

No se había esperado aquello, ya estaba nervioso, así que cuando trató de parecer ocupado poniendo más catsup a sus papas, regó la salsa por la barra.

De inmediato tomó servilletas y comenzó a limpiar.

Allen lo vio sorprendido, jamás había visto a alguien actuar con semejante torpeza y que fuese tan rudo como para romper narices.

\- ¡Así que hay alguien! - Jerry dejó de cocinar para interrogarlo - ¿Cómo es? ¿Es un puño de acero?

Kanda no respondía, se concentran en usar más servilletas para limpiar su desastre.

\- ¿Cómo es? ¿Es buena peleando? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- no

\- ya sé que eres tímido pero el amor debe gritarse. Además, si la traes, le daré una rebanada de pay.

\- no tengo novia - dijo sin mirar a nadie.

\- Oh - dijo con una risita pensando que Kanda era algo tímido, devolvió su mirada a Allen quien prácticamente se había terminado todo - ¡Realmente tenias hambre!

Allen asintió apenado.

\- No pasa nada, has ganado el reto, esto será gratis, más bien puedes venir cuando quieras, eres un buen cliente - dijo Jerry ofreciéndole una bebida.

\- Realmente no podría.

\- ¿A dónde va toda esa comida? - dijo Kanda con sorna viendo que el Moyashi estaba tan flaco como al principio.

Allen pidió más servilletas porque Kanda se las había acabado.

Después de charlar un rato más con el chef Jerry, Kanda animó a Allen a irse de ahí pus la gente llegaba y los miraba como si los reconociera.

Allen estuvo de acuerdo, caminaron hacia un parque cercano para bajar la comida.

Kanda no sabía qué más hacer para que Allen se quedara. Se sentía como si ese día fuese la oportunidad de algo.

\- debí traer suéter - dijo Allen encogiéndose.

Kanda se quitó la chamarra y sea puso en los hombros. Allen lo miró desconcertado.

\- tenia suéter debajo - dijo Kanda señalando su prenda.

Sin la chamarra de cuero lucía normal, como cualquier chico de instituto, aunque no perdía ese aspecto peligroso. Allen se puso la chamarra, no se iba a negar, en verdad hacía frío.

-Gracias - le dijo Allen sintiéndose mas cálido -Creo que deberíamos ir a casa, tu familia se debe estar preocupando.

\- Eres aburrido Moyashi - expreso su disgusto, de ser por el amanecería en las calles.

\- Tengo que ayudar a cerrar el bar, tengo cosas que hacer - dijo Allen al ver que el otro no tenía muchas intenciones de moverse, no tenía mucho dinero para un taxi y a esas horas el último tren ya debió salir.

Llegaron hasta una banca y Kanda se sentó. Tenía la intención de prolongar esa noche lo más posible. Allen estaba preocupado, pero no le quedó de otra.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Allen se sorprendió. Había tratado de responder la misma pregunta pero simplemente no lo lograba.

\- no sé - dijo apoyándose en el respaldo - sólo lo hice.

\- ¿No lo hiciste por el territorio?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no me interesa. Pero has evitado el duelo que prometimos. Eso... Me hizo creer que tal vez no quieres pelear conmigo.

\- si quiero, pero no puedo

\- ¿Por qué?

Kanda apretó los puños y se acercó besándolo.

Allen se quedo estático con la mirada perdida, no fue hasta que Kanda se separo que pudo reaccionar sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco, tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

\- K-Ka...- Allen no podía formular ninguna oración que sonara coherente, miro a Kanda que parecía detallar todas sus expresiones, el no sabía dónde esconderse para que no lo viera, no se creía que esto hubiera pasado - ¿Q-que ha sido eso?

Kanda entró en pánico al escuchar esa pregunta. Por un segundo había creído que era lo correcto. Pensó que si el Moyashi había intuido que no quería pelear con él tal vez había logrado descifrar sus sentimientos.

\- Nada... - dijo levantándose.

Quería huir, sintió que debía tomar su moto y escapar, pero luego recordó que era de madrugada y sería una canallada dejar al Moyashi tirado.

\- Te llevo a tu casa - dijo con ganas de correr a la fuente y meter la cabeza en el agua.

Allen le siguió en silencio, su cabeza era un caos - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se atrevió a preguntar pues necesitaba saberlo.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo, Moyashi?- le lanzo el casco - Mejor olvídalo.

Allen tomo el casco y se lo puso, quiso tomar las palabras de Kanda de manera literal y olvidarlo pero ahora se tenía que sujetar a él mientras atravesaban la ciudad.

Estuvo perdido en el camino hasta que llegaron frente al bar, Allen se bajo devolviéndole su casco y la chaqueta, no sabía que decirle, ¿simplemente debía despedirse con un "hasta luego"?

\- Y-yo...- Allen iba a decir algo pero Kanda arranco su moto

Quería morir de vergüenza. Ni siquiera sabía si Allen iba a corresponder y se había lanzado al precipicio como un tonto.

Desde el principio había actuado como idiota. Incluso en la primera pelea estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarse. Luego había esperado mañanas enteras a que el Moyashi saliera de la escuela para hablar con él, o retarlo o lo que fuera. Pudo haber seguido así, pero sus impulsos lo dominaron.

Allen volvió a casa, recibió el regalo de Cross y cerró el bar con la cabeza en otro lado. Actuaba como zombie pensando en las motivaciones de Kanda para haberlo besado. Primero creyó que no lo había visto venir, luego enumeró sus encuentros llegando a la conclusión de que no había nada hostil en ellos. Incluso el día de la pelea todas sus acciones parecían las de una cita.  
Se avergonzó por no haberlo notado; los postres, los rodeos, las atenciones... Era inusual, al menos para alguien que juraba tener ganas de vencerse.

Allen se sintió algo tonto, aunque aquellas solo eran suposiciones suyas pero que le gustara a un tipo rudo como Kanda. Normalmente las personas que venían a batirse en combate con el no venían con esas intenciones, pero no podía negar que pelear con. Kanda había sido una de las peleas más intensas que había tenido.

Se sonrojo de pensar así, subió. Su habitación y escondió su rostro entre las almohadas, Cross solo había lanzado algunos comentarios venenosos por haberse tenido que ocupar de un par de borrachos.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Pensaron que Katou había muerto? espero que les haya gustado este capítulo extra largo y lleno de emocion ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nadie habla del club de la pelea**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: YULLEN, AU, algo de violencia, drama.**

* * *

Kanda no apareció las siguientes semanas. No se atrevió a llamarlo, por supuesto. Pero todos los días se asomaba por la ventana del colegio o esperaba mirando a la puerta del bar por si aparecía.

Aunque quería hacerle más preguntas, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo. Era demasiado confuso y una parte de él agradecía el no haberlo encontrado hasta el momento.

Link le llevaba postres, así que ya no tenía que salir. Y ahora las chicas no lo dejaban solo, al parecer aquella batalla había despertado en ellas las ansias de justicia y ahora patrullaban la zona expulsando a cualquiera que causara problemas.

Allen salió en su día libre. Esperó la noche y tomó el tren para llegar al local de Jerry, estaba seguro que su comida le haría sentirse mejor.

Entonces allí lo vio, sentado tomando té estaba Kanda tan concentrado que ni se había percatado de su presencia hasta que Jerry salió a saludarlo escandalosamente.

\- ¡Allen! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Qué quieres comer? dime- Allen no tenía un platillo en mente pero vio que Kanda dejaba su taza en la mesa y volteaba como si evitara mirarle - Toma asiento- entonces se vio sentado frente a Kanda.

Kanda sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se levantó y dio las gracias.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo Allen levantándose también

Kanda no contestó, dio un paso y Allen rodeó la mesa para ponerse frente a él.

\- te dije que lo olvidaras - dijo conteniendo sus ganas de huir

\- pues no, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

\- lástima por...

Allen se acercó, tomó su cara con las manos y lo obligó a bajar para besarlo. Sus labios se tocaron y sus bocas se abrieron poco a poco.

Jerry se quedó de piedra y se cubrió l boca para no arruinar el momento.

Kanda esta vez se quedo de piedra, empujo a Allen como si el contacto le hubiera dado corriente.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- Lo mismo que tú hiciste idiota - dijo Allen sin pensárselo mucho, Kanda le había causado desvelos por la confusión que todo aquello le había generado y al final simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba también.

\- No digas tonterías Moyashi.

-¡Tu eres el que dice tonterías ahora! - Allen le miro desafiante - ¿No eras tú quien quería salir conmigo desde un principio?

\- yo no quería salir contigo - dijo a la defensiva.

Sí, sí quería salir con él, pero no estaba preparado para ser tan directo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Kanda sintiendo que iba a arruinar todo - es que yo... Tú no... Tú pensabas... Yo... Yo sólo iba a seguir por ahí... Yo... Tú sólo querías pelear y... y... - Kanda no sabía qué decir, iba a explotar.

¿Dónde estaba la fuente cuando la necesitaba? En verdad quería huir, no había pensado llegar tan lejos. Su mente sólo estaba preparada para rondar a Allen y verlo a lo lejos, no para besarlo.

Allen lo jaló de la chamarra y Kanda pensó que lo golpearía. Sin embargo, volvió a besarlo tan profundo que Kanda se quedó sin aliento. Los besos del Moyashi eran suaves y su lengua le provocaba algo extraño en todo el cuerpo.

Sus manos actuaron solas y tomaron al Moyashi de la espalda para acercarlo más a él.

Sin dudar le correspondió y profundizo aquel beso sintiéndose en la gloria, se permitió acariciar la espalda del Moyashi bajando lentamente sus manos algo ansioso hasta que Allen se alejo algo agitado y sonrojado.

\- ¿No que no querías salir conmigo?- le pregunto completamente rojo.

-Si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas - dijo chasqueando su lengua.

\- Vaya que eres malo con las palabras, ¿acaso creías que era adivino para saber que lo de la otra vez era una cita?

-Te di muchas pistas Moyashi, tú eres lento.

Iban. Continuar discutiendo el tema hasta que cayeron en cuenta de donde estaban, aun Jerry estaba en shock con todo el espectáculo que habían dado y algunas personas a su alrededor también.

Jerry aplaudió, los locatarios lo siguieron y la gente, confundida pero relajada, les siguió el juego.

Allen se puso rojo y Kanda se palmeó la cara tratando de no gritarles.

-Venias a comer algo ¿cierto? - dijo Kanda tomándolo de la mano, ambos fueron al local de Jerry.

El cocinero les sonrió y les pidió un momento, luego apareció con un par de rebanadas de pay y los puso en la barra.

\- cumplo lo que prometo, me trajeron a sus novios, así que...

Allen se sonrojo tomando su rebanada, miro de reojo a Kanda quien no tocaba la suya.

\- ¿No te las vas a comer? esta deliciosa - dijo Allen saboreando su pay.

\- No me gusta lo dulce, comételo - se lo puso al lado de su plato.

Allen se encogió de hombros y tomó la rebanada.

Después de comer Jerry trató de sacar algunos detalles sobre su relación pero ellos lograron esquivarlo con respuestas confusas y sonrojos.

Kanda le hizo una seña, su moto estaba a unos pasos. Allen se despidió y ambos se subieron.

No sabía cómo continuar. Se había atrevido a besar a Kanda pero ahora todo estaba revuelto.

\- vámonos de aquí, Jerry habla demasiado - dijo besando su mejilla y poniéndose el casco.

Kanda condujo mucho rato, sólo hasta bajar y caminar por el lugar se dio cuenta que era el parque de su cita.

Allen se había dado cuenta no sabía si era intencional o coincidencia pero viéndolo todo en retrospectiva ni se hubiera imaginado que hubiera tenido una cita el otro día.

Llegaron cerca del lago donde habían tenido aquel paseo, el lugar estaba solo, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Allen sentía que debían hablar - Esto... entonces estamos...saliendo, ¿no? - pregunto poniendo algo tenso a Kanda.

\- Sí - dijo evitando soltar alguna tontería que hiciera dudar al Moyashi

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Kanda se acercó y lo besó. Lo había llevado fuera de las miradas porque en ese momento sólo quería besarlo tanto como pudiera antes que Allen se arrepintiera.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el sabor del pay desapareció en la boca de ambos. Se sentaron en la orilla y siguieron a penas iluminados por la luz de las farolas.

Al principio eran torpes, pero casi de inmediato se acoplaron sin decir una sola palabra.

Kanda por fin pudo hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Allen y sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus mejillas y cuello.

Allen descubrió que en verdad deseaba hacer eso. Que aunque no conocía a Kanda, su aroma y presencia le daban una impresión relajante y le hacían no pensar en nada más.

Allen se separo de golpe al escuchar voces, recordó que estaban en un lugar público, algo apenado miro a Kanda.

\- No pasara nada si nos ven Moyashi.

\- No lo sé...- un par de chicos paso dejándolos solos de nuevo - ¿Estará bien... esto? - Kanda lo miro confundido - Digo, tu banda... ellos estarán de acuerdo con que... tu y yo...

\- El este y el oeste son aliados ahora ¿no? - Allen asintió - No necesitan saber nada mas - Deberías preocuparte más por tus fans, ¿no se irán a decepcionar? - pregunto con malicia.

\- no son mis fans - dijo estirándose - y saben que me gustan los chicos.

Kanda sonrió. Suponía que su banda sospechaba, pero no iba a hacer un memorándum para informarlo. Alma tal vez lo mataría por no dar detalles.

\- ¿Los puños de acero saben?

\- si te beso frente a ellos, lo sabrán - dijo Kanda acercándose de nuevo e iniciando otro beso.

Allen se sentía adormilado. La forma en que Kanda lo tocaba hacía que se derritiera. No estaba bien, nunca se había sentido así. O podría estar bien, pero se suponía que debía controlarse.

Se quedaron charlando hasta el amanecer y volvieron en la moto de Kanda justo a tiempo para cambiarse e ir a la escuela.

En la entrada, todos los alumnos cuchicheaban cuando lo vieron bajar de la moto.

Allen entro rápidamente al tiempo que Kanda se marchaba, todos le veían como si fuera un alienígena.

Lavi fue el primero en acercársele - Esto es emocionante ¿ahora son amigos?

\- Y-yo- Allen trataba de calmarse y no ponerse nervioso respecto al tema, pues entendía que todos le vieran raro, hace semanas se mataban a golpes y ahora eran más "cercanos".

\- A-algo así - le respondió a Lavi.

Lavi trató de presionar para obtener información sobre los términos del acuerdo como si fuese un tema diplomático.

Allen logró ignorarlo y afortunadamente las chicas lo arrastraron lejos de sus incansables preguntas.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lenalee abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca.

\- tienes una marca - Allen se cubrió el cuello y se puso rojo.

\- ese chico debería llamarse "el pulpo de acero" - dijo Road quitando su mano para evaluar la marca.

Kanda llegó a clase, Alma lo vio y en cuanto se acercó a él notó una marca en su cuello.

\- ese chico debería llamarse " el demonio tentaculeador" - dijo entre risas.

Kanda chasqueo su lengua no esperaba que su paseo en el parque fuese a dejar marca.

\- No sé de que hablas - trato de ignorarlo pero Alma tenía una risita estúpida en su rostro.

\- No te pongas serio conmigo Yuu, puedes contármelo - dijo Alma susurrándole al oído.

\- No hay nada que contar.

\- ¿Eso crees? - le mostro su celular donde habían posteado una foto donde el loto de acero le había dado un "aventón" al demonio blanco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No somos aliados?

\- y esa alianza está dejando marca - dijo presionando el chupetón con un dedo.

Kanda estaba feliz, pero su cara reflejaba la misma indiferencia de siempre. Alma notaba su buen humor cuando no se quejaba de todo y maldecía menos.

\- apenas puedo creer que salgan juntos. Habías estado actuando como idiota desde que lo conociste, parece que el demonio gusta de los tontos - dijo burlándose

\- no puedes quedarte callado - lamentó cansado

\- al menos tienes buen gusto.

Kanda no quiso decir nada al respecto, Alma insistió en quizás debía darles explicaciones a los demás chicos de la banda, la verdad prefería ignorar el tema.

La clase se le hacía pesada y molesta esperando a que se terminara, al menos no debía reprobar, no quería escuchar el drama proveniente de su abuelo como la última vez.

\- Sabes los chicos del Norte se han calmado después de aquel enfrentamiento, aunque he oído que a veces hay chicos del Sur que van merodeando por ahí.

\- No son amenaza - dijo Kanda despreocupado, el sur nunca le había dado problemas, la verdad que ni tomaban cartas en los conflictos territoriales.

Link se acercó a Allen durante el almuerzo. Llevaba un tupper con el resultado de una tarde de repostería.

Allen los probó emocionado. Eran realmente buenos.

\- ¿Así que ahora son aliados? - dijo antes de pasarle una tartaleta de frutas.

\- supongo - dijo tomando el último bocado de panqué de naranja.

\- ¿Entonces ya lo perdonaste? Estuvo acosándote semanas.

Allen comenzó a sentir calor con la preguntas. Road le había puesto una bufanda para cubrir la marca, pero en ese momento lo olvidó y se la quitó.

Link lo vio y comprendió de inmediato.

Allen trato de enmendar su error y dar una explicación lógica.

\- No hace falta que des excusas Walker- dijo algo desanimado. Allen estaba apenado - Ustedes tienen algo. Mas- Allen esta vez no hizo intento de negarlo.

Allen simplemente le agradeció terminándose el panque, Link tenía en ese momento una expresión indescifrable para él.

\- Si quieres puedes pasar por la pastelería de mi padre, tiene mejores postres que este.

\- gracias - dijo aún apenado.

Volvió a clases y al final del día, cuando salía del escuela con Road y Lena, Kanda apareció esperándolo en su moto para llevarlo a casa.

Los días siguientes fueron más o menos lo mismo. Después de clases daban una vuelta, se escondían en algún rincón de la cuidad y se besaban hasta que sus labios quedaban rojos o hasta que los dos estaban demasiado excitados como para continuar.

Luego Kanda lo dejaba en casa justo a tiempo para la cena y abrir el bar.

Alrededor de ellos corrían los rumores. Lavi seguían investigando pero hasta el momento la teoría de un noviazgo estaba fuera de sus límites. No pensaron que hubiese ningún problema, hasta que alguien atacó a Kanda.

Alma le había enviado un mensaje a Allen un día que Kanda no apareció a recogerle como lo venía haciendo habitualmente.

"Alguien apuñaló a Kanda"  
Decía su mensaje, no pensó mucho y simplemente corrió a tomar el metro al otro lado de la ciudad, Alma le dio instrucciones de la clínica donde estaba, realmente no creía que esto estuviera pasando.

Llego a la clínica preguntando por Kanda, la recepcionista le indico en que habitación estaba. Afuera en el pasillo estaban el resto de los puños de acero estaban algo golpeados.

Le contaron lo ocurrido. El sur, la banda de Los cuervos, había atacado. Le preguntaron qué haría. Todos coincidían en que debían tomar represalias pues ellos ya clamaban el Oeste como suyo.

Buscó a Lavi para obtener información. Al parecer los cuervos pertenecían a la mafia alemana y no se habían presentado altercados que indicaran su avanzada hacia el Oeste.

Allen entró a la habitación. Kanda estaba inconsciente, los doctores coincidían en que estaba vivo por un golpe de suerte.

Alma llegó después con un plan, Allen lo escuchó pero no sabía si era oportuno el atacar el sur.

Alma realmente parecía molesto por el repentino ataque, le había explicado que ellos no habían hecho nada para provocar a los cuervos, más bien habían estado merodeando su territorio las últimas semanas.

Allen suspiro sin saber qué hacer, el nunca había tenido un banda, ignoraba totalmente cómo funcionaba su mundo pero ahora era diferente. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Kanda daba indicios de despertar, comenzó a llamarlo ansioso.

Kanda sonrió al verlo.

Pidió que salieran todos, incluyendo Alma. Aunque se negaron, tuvieron que hacerlo ante la mirada furiosa del jefe.

\- los cuervos te mencionaron - dijo serio

\- pero yo no conozco a nadie de esa banda.

\- dijeron que haberme metido contigo no hace feliz a su jefe ¿Tenías un acuerdo con ellos?

\- sabes que no tengo banda, tampoco he peleado con los cuervos - dijo Allen ofendido.

\- Moyashi, ellos dijeron que eras suyo.

\- no soy de nadie - dijo Allen levantándose - no sé de dónde sacaron esa tontería.

\- explicaría por qué nunca han pisado el Este.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con un cuervo?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres la primera persona con la que salgo!

Kanda chasqueo su lengua.

\- También eres la primera persona que beso- admitió Allen con un leve sonrojo.

\- Aun no me deja tranquilo, esos tipos te tienen vigilado.

\- Nunca he visto a alguien de esa banda, no se quienes son.

\- Pues son unos cobardes, llevan mascaras - dijo Kanda fastidiado - Nadie ha visto sus rostros y son estúpidamente fuertes.

\- Esto no está bien - dijo Allen - Hablare con ellos entonces.

\- no creo que la diplomacia funcione.

\- no se me ocurre otra cosa.

\- podrías molerlos a golpes. La única a razón por la que me hirieron fue porque atacaron por sorpresa.

Allen no estaba convencido. Todos los puños querían vengarse, pero él sentía que no debía tomar parte de aquello, sin embargo lo habían implicado directamente en incluso Kanda había dudado de él

Regresó a casa para el trabajo. Cuando subió al tren todos volvían del trabajo. Había tanta gente que ni siquiera notó cuando alguien llegó hasta él y le habló al oído.

\- el jefe quiere verte - dijo una voz femenina

Allen quiso moverse pero aquella chica le hizo sentir el dolor de una navaja en sus costillas.

\- no te muevas, el jefe aún te tiene cariño y se molestaría si te lastimo.

Allen se calmó, había mucha gente, era claro que sólo actuaba así para que recibiera el mensaje.

\- ve al sur, al número 14 de la calle de la Orden. Asiente si entendiste.

Allen asintió.

\- si no vas, no pararemos hasta acabar con Kanda.

\- Iré- la navaja se alejo y la chica desapareció entre las demás personas. Trato de seguirla fuera pero no había rastro de ella. ¿De quién hablaba? quien podría tener tanto interés en él?

No aviso a Cross, simplemente dejo el bar. Tenía que ir allí y arreglar toda esta locura.

Tomo el tren, no sabía si debía avisar a los puños de acero, sacudió su cabeza sacando esa idea de su cabeza, debía resolverlo el mismo sin involucrar a nadie más.

Con algo de esfuerzo llego a la dirección que le había dado aquella chica, se quedo de piedra al ver que la dirección correspondía al local que tenia al frente, la pastelería Leverrier.

Recorrió la calle dos veces, pero no había duda. Ese era el número 14. La preocupación creció mucho más al imaginar que podrían tener a Link como rehén, qué tal vez sabían que era su amigo y lo usarían para presionarlo.

Entró con paso firme y vio al dependiente. Un chico joven con el cabello de color azul y los ojos pintados como si fuese a dar algún espectáculo.

\- bienvenido - dijo sonriendo

Allen no pudo evitar babear por aquel surtido de delicias, sin embargo, necesitaba mantenerse enfocado.

\- si me permites, puedo hacerte una recomendación - dijo el dependiente acercándose

\- no gracias, sólo vine...

\- tenemos algo justo a tu medida en la trastienda.

Hizo un ademán indicándole que debía entrar.

Allen comprendió. Se aproximó y en cuanto llegó a la puerta de la cocina, el dependiente silbó.

Al empujarla encontró una cocina normal, con hornos enormes y mesas de trabajo de metal. Al fondo estaba Link, decorando un pastel.

\- Link- Allen no sabía que decir, Link estaba allí y a salvo.

\- Has venido Walker - dijo Link sin detenerse en la decoración o siquiera mirarle.

\- Link yo... yo debía encontrarme con alguien aquí.

\- Así es, yo envié a Tebas a buscarte - Allen se quedo en shock ante sus palabras- Ella es mi hermana - dejo la decoración una vez terminada, esta vez miro a Allen, su expresión era de esperarse.

\- T- Tú, no entiendo...- Allen comenzaba a balbucear.

\- ¿Quieres una rebanada? lo he horneado para ti.

Allen no dijo nada, se quedó estático tratando de comprender.

\- la fresas son tus favoritas - dijo con total seguridad mientras admiraba el pastel - también te gusta la crema - cortó una rebanada con cuidado, l puso en un plato y se acercó para ofrecerla a Allen.

\- gracias - fue todo lo que pudo decir al recibirlo, pero no se atrevió a probarlo.

\- sé que no lo entiendes, pero mi familia se encarga del Sur, me envían al Este para evitar problemas, es un territorio que poseemos por debajo del agua.

\- Entonces tu familia atacó a Kanda.

\- Yo di la orden. Tal vez debí ser directo contigo desde el principio, pero no quería que me aceptaras por lo que represento. No esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran así.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Has estado bajo mi protección desde que te conocí. El negocio de tu tutor va bien por nosotros. Creo que es momento que lo sepas - Link lo miró y se acercó aún más - me enamoré de ti y estoy enojado porque en unas semanas Kanda logró que pasaras de odiarlo a dormir con él.

Allen deseaba mirar a otro lado, pero sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de Link. Sus palabras implicaban que el ataque había sido un crimen pasional.

\- y todo pasó mientras yo estaba aquí, haciendo pasteles para ti - dijo burlándose de sí mismo.

Allen sintió cierta incomodidad ante sus palabras, realmente todo esto no era lo que esperaba.

-Pero eso no ha estado bien, atacar a Kanda!- dejo el pastel a un lado - Podíamos hablarlo.

\- Entonces si me confesaba, me correspondería- Link se acerco acorralándolo peligrosamente - Se puede saber que le has visto a ese vago?

\- Podría preguntar lo mismo - dijo Allen algo herido por sus palabras - Que has visto en mí?

\- llevamos dos años en la escuela, nos conocemos desde el primer día. Vi todo en ti. Y fuiste mi ancla para comportarme como alguien normal, eres mi amigo - Link lo miró serio, ahora comprendía que debía hablar de esos sentimientos desde el principio.

Aquel discurso se alargó cuando Link estuvo a centímetros de él. Allen pensó que tenía razón, no conocía a Kanda y que no sabía lo que ocurriría entre ellos, pero era claro que no podía corresponder el amor de alguien que actuaba como Link.

\- por eso... - Link tomó su mano - se parte de los cuervos, tomemos el Oeste, podrás vivir como elijas si te quedas conmigo.

-Link yo...

\- Ya no tendrás que pelear, incluso podrías vivir lejos de tu tutor, ese hombre que no hace más que explotarte.

\- Link!- el rubio se quedo en silencio, Allen parecía enojado - No necesito que decidas lo que es mejor para mi o que no, yo... yo quiero a Kanda! y aunque me moleste un poco Cross ha sido quien ha cuidado de mi todos estos años, lo siento yo no puedo...- Link le impidió terminar besándolo de imprevisto. Allen comenzó a luchar para quitárselo de encima, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, lo empujo y finalmente se libero.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta, el Oeste caerá.

\- esa es mi respuesta.

Se miraron con determinación y recelo.

\- dime; si te hubiera declarado mis sentimientos antes ¿habría tenido una posibilidad?

\- no lo sé, la cosas son como son - dijo Allen - si querías saberlo, debiste preguntar. Ahora ya no somos amigos.

Link lo vio salir.

Afuera el resto de los cuervos le miraban con recelo, parecía que esperaban alguna orden de parte de su líder pero este simplemente pidió que le dejaran ir sin más.

Allen llego a casa y se encerró en su habitación realmente no le presto atención a que el bar ya estuviera cerrado. Se echo pesadamente en su cama no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer, todo esto había resultado tan confuso y extraño pero en menos de 24 horas la persona que quería pudo haber muerto y aquel a quien consideraba su amigo ahora era su enemigo, escuchó su celular vibrar no había sido la primera vez que lo hacía en la noche, la verdad era que no quería saber nada de nadie.

Era Lavi, le avisaba que había disturbios en el Oeste y que los cuervos habían saqueado varios negocios protegidos por la mafia japonesa, liderada por la familia de Kanda.

También había gente que hablaba de movimientos extraños afuera del hospital de Kanda.

Escuchó una motocicleta afuera de su casa. Silbaron y tuvo que asomarse. Era Alma, con la motocicleta de Kanda, le pidió bajar.

\- ¿por qué no contestas? - dijo molesto - ¿te pasaste del lado de los cuervos?!- le gritó

\- no

\- entonces? Tienen el maldito hospital rodeado, quiere llevarse a Kanda.

Allen se mordió el labio inferior - Llévame allá- pidió desesperado.

Alma le dijo que se subiera y a toda velocidad se dirigieron al hospital.

\- ¿Llamaras a tu banda?

\- No puedo involucrarlas en esto todo esto es mi culpa- Alma no entendía bien esto pero no pregunto mas hasta que llegaron, todo estaba muy silencioso y eso no les daba buena espina.

En cuanto se acercaron al hospital, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de cuchillos. Alma arrancó la moto de nuevo y dio vuelta tratando de entrar por detrás. Estaban rodeados. Cada edificio tenía enmascarados en sus techos y la puerta trasera era custodiada por chicos con la cara pintada igual que el dependiente de la pastelería.

\- tenemos que sacar a Kanda de ahí. Los chicos han resistido pero no podemos movernos con estos idiotas por todos lados.

Alma se estacionó en un callejón a varias calles. Llamó a la banda que estaba dentro e informó de su presencia.

Los chicos le dieron que los cuervos estaban buscando como colarse y ellos estaban situados en la habitación pero que habían conseguido sobornar a un camillero para que los llevara hasta el estacionamiento y salir en la camioneta de la lavandería, sin embargo, eso sería hasta las seis de la mañana.

Allen recibió un mensaje. Lavi le enviaba fotos que habían posteado algunas enfermeras. En ellas se veía a Link cruzando los pasillos.

Allen decidió que debía entonces ir a enfrentarlo, Alma quiso detenerlo pues estaba por hacer una locura.

\- Me encargare de Link, ustedes ocúpense de que Kanda esté a salvo.

\- ¿Conoces a ese tipo?- Alma le miro confundido.

\- Es una larga historia - dijo alejándose, Alma tuvo que informar a los chicos que Allen había decidido ir por el líder de los cuervos.

\- El demonio blanco ira por el cuervo - dijo Daisya leyendo el mensaje de Alma, Kanda le quito el teléfono.

-Estúpido Moyashi.

Allen se escabulló por el área de jardines del hospital. Había varios cuervos vigilando, pero aprovechó la conmoción cuando dos ambulancias llegaron con heridos por un accidente de auto. Todos centraron su atención pensando que podría ser una emboscada.

Allen logró entrar y todo fue más fácil. Había gente por todos lados. Los cuervos tenían a toda la gente, pacientes y familiares, a la espera de lo peor.

Allen avanzo buscando la habitación donde habían internado a Kanda pues allí pensaba que encontraría a Link merodeando, seguramente debía estarle buscando.

Vio el pasillo despejado, abrió la puerta de la habitación, parecía vacía, avanzo con cuidado llegando al centro de la habitación cerciorándose que no había nadie, seguramente Link había estado allí hace rato, se giro para salir cuando sintió algo filoso cerca de su cuello.

\- Eres tú.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

\- Deja a Kanda, tu pelea es conmigo.

\- crees que voy a dejarlo? Acabas de arriesgar la vida por él, eso sólo me motiva.

Allen golpeó su brazo haciendo que lo bajara para poder liberarse y ponerse en guardia.

\- creí que no tenías banda - dijo Link lanzándose contra él.

Allen levantó la sábana de la cama y le envolvió los brazos el tiempo suficiente para tomar la base del suero y bloquear su siguiente ataque.

\- estoy solo en esto. Estás peleando conmigo.

Los ataques siguieron y Allen trataba de bloquearlos pero pronto el cuchillo abrió una herida en su brazo y mejilla.

\- encontrarás a otra persona - dijo tratando de parar la pelea.

\- tal vez, pero ya no puedo seguir tolerando a los puños.

\- ¿Solo porque yo lo elegí?

\- Debe ser por eso que no soporto su presencia - expreso con amargura esta vez haciéndole otro corte en el brazo a Allen, quien apenas gimió adolorido.

\- Si te derroto hoy, los dejaras en paz - dijo Allen provocando que Link le mirara aun mas furioso - Y entonces... tu y yo volveremos a ser amigos - dijo con una sonrisa sincera esta vez, pues aun recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos no quería perder eso.

\- Pides imposibles Walker - dibujo una sonrisa de lado - ¿Entonces que habrá para mí si gano?

-A mí.

\- el demonio blanco será un cuervo? - Link sonrió

\- el demonio blanco será tuyo.

Link rió. La perspectiva le encantaba. Era una forma sucia de conseguir a Allen, pero era una forma.

\- de acuerdo - Link reanudó la pelea de inmediato.

Allen logró desarmarlo y pelearon a puño limpio. Link era rápido pero él usaba las cosas a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- Madarao - dijo Link parando una patada de Allen.

\- El Arca está afuera - dijo el otro con cara de sorpresa.

\- El arca? Que se supone que hacen aquí?- pregunto Link con cierta molestia y Madarao negó con su cabeza. No necesitaban más participantes en esta pelea pero parecían haber despertado la curiosidad de un grupo que la verdad no le interesaba molestar.

Allen se mostro confundido pero entonces bajo la guardia parecía que había otro tipo de amenaza pero entonces Link aprovecho a asestarle un golpe disculpándose por la distracción, Allen no pudo detenerlo y se golpeo contra la pared, su cabeza golpeo fuerte quedando inconsciente.

\- Reanudaremos esta pelea cuando sepa porque ellos están aquí? - dijo Link apartando unos mechones de cabello de la cara de Allen.

\- Madarao, llévalo a la camioneta - pidió mientras salía hacia el pasillo para asomarse por el ventanal.

Afuera bajaban unos chicos de traje, custodiaban un auto negro y nadie se atrevía a atacarlos.

Una ambulancia estaba al lado, pertenecía a un hospital privado del centro. Link apretó los dientes, algo raro ocurría y estaba implicado con El Arca.

Bajó nervioso. Esos chicos eran de una mafia local apoyada secretamente por la corona, al parecer ellos siempre se encargaban del trabajo sucio y sólo mantenían el orden desde las sombras. Link los había visto una vez en acción. Su padre había colocado a un traidor en el lugar exacto para que el Arca hiciera su trabajo.

Al llegar a la entrada, los chicos trajeados le indicaron que fuera hacia el auto pues "El músico" necesitaba habla con él.

A lo lejos vio cómo se iba la ambulancia y tras ella una escolta de motos de los Puños de Acero.

\- dónde está Allen Walker? - dijo un chico moreno sostenía un cigarrillo.

\- en el estacionamiento, en una camioneta blanca.

El sujeto bufó fastidiado, tiró el cigarro y lo pisó con desgano, luego fue hacia el estacionamiento.

Lo hicieron entrar al auto, pero su miedo se volvió confusión cuando vio. Allen Walker frente a él, de traje y sin la cicatriz en su rostro.

\- así que te enamoraste de mi hermanito - dijo el chico sonriendo de una manera que Allen jamás lograría.

Link paso saliva sintiendo un extraño escalofrió al verlo acercarse.

\- Quien eres?

\- No me he presentado que mal educado soy - dijo forzando una sonrisa - Mi nombre es Neah, Neah Walker, soy el músico - Link la verdad no se lo esperaba, conocer de esta manera a uno de los más influyentes de aquella familia, sentía que algo no estaba bien- Haz hecho un gran alboroto a causa de mi hermanito y su noviecito- dijo con una risita- Es lamentable que te haya rechazado.

\- ¿tu hermano? - Link entendía perfectamente pero no se lo esperaba.

\- si, Allen es parte de la 14° generación de El Arca. Digamos que tiene una crisis de identidad y quiso probar la vida sencilla.

\- entonces él es el Crown Clown...

Neah sonrió. Link entendía ahora la gravedad de lo que hacía.

\- lamento tu corazón roto, pero no puedo dejar que sigas causando problemas.

\- Dile a tus hombres que me entreguen a mi hermano y no les haremos nada.

Link no se resistió, llamo desde su teléfono a Madarao para que trajera a Allen.

\- Lo siento... han venido los puños, me emboscaron, se han llevado al demonio blanco.

Link se mordió el labio inferior enfrentando al albino que aun esperaba una explicación.

El tipo del cigarrillo tocó la ventanilla con los dedos. Neah la bajó.

\- Tyki, ¿donde está?

\- los puños se lo llevaron, parece que no confían en nosotros.

Neah volteó a ver a Link.

\- vamos a casa de los Kanda - le dijo al chófer.

Link quería bajar, pero Neah no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando algo.

\- sabes, mi hermano tiene mal gusto. Pero yo no.

Link casi se olvida de respirar cuando sintió el aliento del albino tan cerca, su mirada penetrante que no era nada parecida a la dulce e inocente de Allen. Se separo un poco evadiendo cualquier contacto.

\- Vaya, parece que si te gusta- rio.

Link no dijo nada mas, en pocos minutos llegaron a la residencia Kanda. Neah lo obligo a bajarse asegurando que como representante de los cuervos le concernía.

No tuvieron que tocar, fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y guiados a la sala. Kanda los recibió con cara de pocos amigos, realmente el arca no era algo que podía echar a patadas de su casa en las condiciones en que estaba.

\- A que han venido?- dijo tratando de no parecer impresionado por aquel chico que era parecido al Moyashi en lo físico pero su presencia no le engañaba y ocultaba que era un tipo peligroso.

\- no estás sorprendido? - dijo Neah suspirando decepcionado

\- te pareces al Moyashi, pero no eres para nada como él - dijo Kanda tratando de no moverse, acababan de suturar de nuevo una de sus heridas.

\- hay dos de nosotros, ya no tienen que pelear - dijo sentándose en el sofá, justo a su lado.

Kanda volteó los ojos.

\- es simple, quiero a mi hermano de vuelta.

\- el Moyashi es un puño.

\- Allen no tiene bando, es del centro. Necesito que vuelva y se haga cargo de sus asuntos. Su periodo de gracias terminó. Y ustedes también terminaron con su disputa.

\- puedo decidir por mí mismo - dijo Allen apareciendo.

Neah sonrió al ver a su hermanito.

\- Las únicas decisiones que debes tomar deben ser para el bien de nuestra familia - se acerco a Allen -Mira simplemente el desastre que has causado por querer una vida "normal".

Allen sintió una punzada en su pecho ante sus palabras.

-Una persona que quieres ha resultado herida y al otro le has roto el corazón- le susurro al oído.

\- No sabía que Link era un cuervo.

\- claro que no, llevas años jugando a ser el estudiante modelo. Al final terminaste rodeado de gente que está en nuestro mundo. Vuelve, el Conde nos espera. Kanda y tú podrán verse, de todas maneras el Oeste es amigo.

\- y Link?

\- tendrá su castigo por actuar como un psicópata - dijo Neah sonriéndole.

\- no le hagas daño, es mi amigo.

\- aggg... Entonces? No puedo hacer nada! Es fastidioso que siempre te opongas a mis castigos. - Neah parecía un niño haciendo berrinche, Kanda y Link se sorprendieron, no esperaban que fuese así.

\- Solo fue un malentendido- dijo Allen- No es necesario que el arca intervenga.

\- Realmente eres molesto cuando no haces caso. El conde va a llorar, te extraña. El está orgulloso de que te hicieras con el Este.

\- Realmente yo no estaba buscando eso- trato de explicarse pues que aquel territorio se le hubiera adjudicado era realmente un extraño malentendido, nunca había tenido interés en el.

\- Oh. Vamos, no seas tan modesto - rio – ¿Vendrás a cenar?

\- Puedo ir a cenar la semana que viene - suspiro pues no creía que presentarse algo golpeado en su presencia seria lo correcto.

\- De acuerdo. Esperaré un poco más si usas llevas a tus enamorados. Será una cena familiar, así que puedes usar esa ropa casual que tanto te gusta. El Conde cocinará.

Allen asintió. Neah sonrió y se levantó.

\- nos vamos - dijo tocando el hombro de Link.

\- yo debo hablar con Walker.

\- deja de tontear. El único Walker con el que necesitas hablar es conmigo.

Link se sentía extraño. Nadie lo había tratado así. Una parte de él extrañaba la amabilidad de Allen.

\- ese idiota no se va, antes tengo que romperle la cara - dijo Kanda tratando de levantarse.

\- para probar que el Sur no se meterá en problemas, Link me jurará lealtad - dijo Neah.

Link cerró sus puños con fuerza, debía responder por sus actos.

\- No creo que eso sea necesario - intervino Allen.

\- Allen, tú en este momento no debes intervenir, recuerda que en este instante eres un chico común y corriente- dijo Neah en un tono despectivo, estaba cansado de que Allen siempre hiciera lo que le venía en gana.

\- No puedes...

\- Walker, está bien - dijo Link.

Link se acercó a Neah y se agachó para quedar en reverencia.

\- como representante del Sur, reitero mi respeto a El Arca...

\- no, júrame a mí, de persona a persona - dijo Neah agachándose a su altura.

\- Te... - Link sintió a Neah muy cerca y los nervios comenzaron a atacar - juro lealtad. Aunque los bandos cambien, podrás usar mi vida como desees.

Allen miro a Link con pesar, Kanda puso una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, después de todo Link había actuado por su cuenta y sus acciones tenían consecuencias.

\- Link!- Allen lo llamo al ver que se marchaba junto a Neah- Nos veremos en clases?

\- Claro - dijo finalmente marchándose.

Kanda se hecho en el sillón, todo había terminado en paz.

\- creo que se te olvidó mencionar que tenías un gemelo y que eras de El Arca - dijo Kanda mirándolo serio.

\- Es complicado - Allen se veía cansado.

\- ¿volverás?

\- eventualmente. Mi familia no es algo de que lo puedas alejarte demasiado.

Se acercó y besó a Kanda suavemente.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

\- Tsk, no es como si esos idiotas pudieran matarme.

-Si, se que eres muy fuerte - Allen sonrió dándole un leve golpe.

\- Esta noche te he salvado el pellejo, al menos deberías agradecerlo.

-Gracias- dijo Allen con inocencia y Kanda le miro de manera asesina.

\- no de esa manera - dijo Kanda besándolo de nuevo - quédate conmigo esta noche.

Allen enrojeció.

\- estás herido.

\- precisamente, necesito de ti.

Allen lo toco en la herida provocando que el otro mascullara un par de maldiciones cuando había tratado de tocarle el trasero.

-Aun no estás del todo bien.

\- Juegas sucio Moyashi.

-Te llevare a tu habitación.

La cena de la semana siguiente fue un desastre, Link y Kanda trataron de matarse con la mirada y los comentarios venenosos no se hicieron esperar.

Meses después, Link y Neah comenzaron a salir.

Después hubo boda doble y vivieron felices por siempre.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas finales: Pensaron que Katou seguía muerta? espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final lleno de imprevistos y drama ;D**


End file.
